


The Gap of Time

by BilBoQ, Jane47



Series: The Gap of Time [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adult John Watson, M/M, Younger Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47





	1. Chapter 1

_致我亲爱的约翰·H.华生先生：_

_展信佳。_  
_你好，为了避免不必要的失误，我调查并采取了若干‘如何书写完美情书’的建议，并将实践成果付诸如下：_

_首先，我难以置信地爱慕你——约翰·H.华生。_

_其次，约翰，请允许我这样称呼你（或者我最亲爱的？达令？你喜欢哪一个？我最喜欢约翰），我想我看见你的眼睛的时候就堕入其中，那里必是我的爱河，这让我惊讶并且感到难以置信，鉴于我从来不欣赏浪漫的比喻，但是现在我决定要欣赏它们了。也许就如人们所说，你改变了我的生活。坦白来说，这让我有点难以适应，但幸运的是，我的接受能力很快，完全可以处理好这个，你不必担心。我希望跟你共度剩下的人生，我观察到你喜欢养花，我想我可以帮上忙，我对蜜蜂很有兴趣，我们会成为完美的一对儿。_

_以及，网站上说要列出你选择我而不是其他人的好处，我不能理解，因为选择只有不同，但偶尔采取建议不失为明智之举，我姑且列出重点：我讨厌无聊，并且学任何东西都轻而易举。_

_最后，如果你肯告诉我你的中间名，我就不必用一个含义不明的缩写了。顺便一提，你的名字我是从你的邮箱上知道的。并且，为了避免你也想写一封情书回复给我时会遇到难处，我愿意无私地向你推荐这个网站：http://www.writeexpress.com/How-to-write-the-perfect-love-letter.html，我从上面学到了不少。_

_我爱你_

_你的威廉·夏洛克·斯考特·福尔摩斯_

 

约翰不明所以地读完了这封信，又皱着眉看了看立在信箱三步旁正在拉小提琴的男孩——那曲子约翰认得，《爱的礼赞》——坦诚说这个男孩拉得可真不错，约翰都想为他鼓掌了，如果不是他时不时扭过脑袋看他一眼，又立马古怪地转开视线的话。

完全一头雾水的约翰又低头看了看手里刚从信箱取出来的信件：质感挺括的高级米色信纸，写信的人用了棕色的墨水，甚至还能闻到一点点木质香味。不过字迹惨不忍睹，落款的花体绕得像一团乱麻，如果约翰能够诚实一点，他会说这看起来就像个孩子的字迹。而且重点是，那是个男名吧。

约翰舔了舔嘴唇，把信纸按之前的痕迹叠好，收到了上衣口袋里。

“真是个好天气，约翰。”

在约翰刚想离开时，一个稚嫩的声音叫住了他，除了那个拉提琴的男孩还能是谁呢。约翰在回复这个标准英伦问好时不禁眯起眼睛回忆，这个小家伙他认识吗？

“的确是个好天气呢，小绅士。”

男孩紧张地把小提琴从肩上拿下来，抬着红彤彤的脸，用亮晶晶的眼睛盯着约翰。

“我喜欢您的……外套，非常适合您。”

很好，约翰觉得这个小家伙大概要找他办麻烦事了，他挠了挠脑袋，微微躬下身子：“非常感谢你，你的小提琴拉得也非常棒。”

小男孩听后看起来更兴奋了，他好像是激动得不知道说什么好，接着居然掏出来一叠小卡片，挑了一张念道：“很荣幸能在这街上遇到，你不觉得这是命运的安排吗？”

有什么关窍一瞬间连通了，约翰把眉毛挑得非常高，他试探地喊道：“……威廉？”

他不敢相信现在这个男孩还能看起来更开心。

“请叫我夏洛克，谢谢。”

约翰有些无奈地把信纸又从口袋里抽出来，他比着眼神，问夏洛克：“这是你写的？”

夏洛克却忽然不好意思地抿了一个笑容，他握了握手里的琴弓，低着头用自己的皮鞋在地上按捺不住地来回摩擦了两下，像是蓄势待发着什么，“夏洛克？”约翰喊了他的名字。

“——这就是我拉小提琴的原因，”夏洛克飞快地打断他，“约翰，我没有凑够足够的电线，也搬不动家里的留声机，而且自己亲手拉应该更有诚意，基于网站上给出的建议是当你送出情书时应该在一首浪漫的乐曲下，所以我想那是我写的，但是它属于你，约翰，你喜欢吗？”

“所以……”约翰顿了顿，“这几天晚上练琴的就是你？”

“嗯，我花了三天才掌握它，这超出了我的平均水平，我不得不拿出时间来准备这些！”男孩宝贝地把小提琴抱在了怀里，用另一只手把那叠没念完的卡片捧到约翰眼前，顺带也靠近了约翰几步。

看看这个男孩一头的汗，约翰心想，他把那堆纸条接了过来——为了礼貌和或多或少的尊重，事实上，也多亏这几天凌晨的琴声才让约翰对《爱的礼赞》这支曲子印象深刻。

而夏洛克为约翰收下那些纸条的举动感到兴奋极了，他用眼神催促着约翰去阅读，约翰只好硬着头皮抽了一张——此刻你想必正忐忑不安地度着时光，因为你不知道命运将把我们抛向大地的哪个角落。

下一张——爱情的降临像是一场迅猛的风暴，而你站在中心让我目眩头晕。

从中间抽一张——当你为不能经常见到我而伤心时，我同样也因为你远离我而不得见忍受着相思的熬煎。

约翰抿起嘴唇，眉毛高高地挑起来，他摸了最底下那张，并且敏锐地察觉到夏洛克为此兴奋得呼吸一窒，那上面写着——我爱你的蓝眼睛。

约翰在心里喊了一声上帝还有一句要命，他压根不知道自己应该选哪一种表情去对待，反正不该是现在这么严肃的模样。他并不感到冒犯或者不悦，这只是一个小孩子可爱的心意罢了。但尝试说点什么很难，约翰抿起了嘴唇，而夏洛克看起来比预想还要期待，约翰很害怕他把自己的琴弓攥断了。

但这些都被夏洛克的哥哥打断了，他站在不远处——约翰的邻居家门口——喊道：“夏洛克。”约翰才后知后觉地反应过来：夏洛克是他的小邻居，而他哥哥看起来像个公学学生，连笑容也很像。而回头看了看迈克罗夫特，无比失落道：“迈克罗夫特，我的哥哥，”夏洛克解释道：“真不好意思，我的小提琴课要开始了，我们改天再见吧，约翰。”

夏洛克一步三回头地抱着他的小提琴回家去了，约翰站在街边看着他在拐进翠色的植墙前还冲自己挥了挥手，约翰也冲他挥了挥，于是夏洛克心满意足地合上了黑色的铁栅栏门，接着是房屋的大门。

而那扇大门旁的矮石柱上刻着主人家的姓氏：福尔摩斯。

这是约翰对自己邻居所知道的全部，写在隔壁名牌上的花体字，门后面有着让约翰羡慕的可爱花园和草坪。而现在，加上一个可爱的小男孩，以及一次不错的小提琴独奏会，约翰得承认福尔摩斯开始让他印象深刻了。毕竟被人喜欢并不讨厌。约翰接着想起自己三大洲的外号，他笑着从邮箱里将剩下的一叠信件和广告单取了出来。最近刚换了份待遇不错的新兼职的约翰，转念一想，觉得这也许是个好兆头。他带着那堆卡片和上衣口袋里的情书一起返回了屋内。卡片和情书，约翰将它们搁进了床头柜的抽屉里，合上抽屉，把手上还挂着一个小小的捕梦网。

但就像是其他的事情那样，总会发生和结束，这个小小的插曲很快被约翰抛之脑后。但有些地方已经悄悄发生了改变，等约翰注意到的时候已经是一个星期之后。他挎着单肩包从家里走出来，停放在门口的自行车车筐里什么都没有。倒不是说约翰在期待什么，只不过当持续一个星期车前筐都被人丢进些零散的花束后，这个举动被猛地按下暂停键时，不去在意是一件很难的事情。约翰站在车筐前，翻了翻一旁邮箱里的信件，里头还躺着他昨天随意塞进去的小雏菊，已经有些干瘪了。他将这些花草如数理了出来，丢进车筐里，准备路过转角的垃圾箱扔掉。约翰推着自行车骑上了路，隔壁家的福尔摩斯先生正在花园里浇花，他冲约翰挥了挥手。

而一到打工的餐厅，约翰还没放下包，就被比利神神秘秘地拉到了一旁去，这家餐厅这个时间段打工的服务员都是附近学校的学生，比利就是约翰医学院的同学之一。比利是个悬疑小说爱好者，他神秘兮兮的言论大家都已经很熟悉了，他对这些无比执着，尽管约翰十分想告诉比利没有什么悬疑或者冒险会发生在普通人身上，但他还是跟着比利躲到了楼梯后面的杂物间。

“又怎么了吗？”

“我发现有人跟着你，约翰。”比利歪了歪头，一副‘你不得不信我’的样子说道。

“上次你说你发现有人企图绑架大卫？”约翰无奈地耷拉着嘴角的样子有一点滑稽。

“那只是个失误，但是，约翰，你看，”比利冲着餐厅的角落里挤眉弄眼，“2区21号桌，举着报纸的那个，自从上个星期三以来，每一天——他都在那儿——举着报纸，点一杯黑咖啡，缩在角落里。”事实上那里坐着很多举着报纸的客人，在约翰眼里，22号桌戴着帽子的那个看起来更可疑。

约翰耸了一下肩，道：“缩在角落里是客人的权利……我想？”比利因为他的话露出了不赞同的神色，所以约翰话锋一转道：“好吧，那你怎么知道他是跟着我的？”

比利忽然露出一个微笑，像是在赞同约翰询问的做法：“你昨天请假了，而他等到你上班的点之后才发现这一点，所以他并没有像往常一样等到你快下班，而是提前走了。”

约翰挑了挑眉。

“而且更重要的是，”比利说着弯腰从堆满箱子的架子上，抓住了什么东西掏了出来——“他今天指名点姓地要我们给你这个。”——那是一支用纸包好的百合花，只有一支而已，不是平常那些像是被暴力从枝桠上扯断的东西，而是一支包装完好的从商店买回来的百合花。

“花”和“一个星期”，电光火石间，约翰没法儿再去无视那个跟踪的结论了。甚至没等比利说完剩下的话，他就冲了过去，比利连拉都没拉住他。约翰三步并作两步，一下子站到了21号桌后，他皱着眉，清了清嗓子道：“所以就是你！每天把那些——”21号桌的客人把报纸放下了，“那些……花……”后面露出来的那张脸让约翰瞬间哑了火，与之相反的，是来人轻松无比的问候：

“你好，约翰。”

迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯。

居然是迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯。

约翰不知道自己为什么一字不差地在脑海里复述出来了这个名字。说真的，如果这里坐着的是夏洛克，他都会接受得更好一些。但居然是那个只有过一面之缘的“公学生”。

“对了，我们还没有彼此介绍过，不介意的话，你可以先坐下。”迈克罗夫特四平八稳地把报纸折在了一起，放在了旁边，端起一杯一口没动过的黑咖啡，举到了嘴边，又放了下去。

约翰皱着眉，回头望了一眼比利，他正趴着墙壁往这边观望，而约翰忽然想起自己的问题：“你送了一支花给我。”

迈克罗夫特也皱了一下眉，但是约翰才不管他那套礼仪呢，“准确地说，是的——”

约翰眨了眨眼。

“——不过我只是代为转赠，那些都是舍弟的心意。”

约翰在心里松了长长的一口气，虽然他的脸上仍然很严肃，但夏洛克总比迈克罗夫特好。反观迈克罗夫特比他自在多了，他往自己的杯子里倒了让咖啡快要满溢出来的方糖，抿了一口，道：“不错的咖啡，”——不错就有鬼了，约翰想——“虽然这个地方到了晚上有些吵闹，但是这里的薯条很不错，夏洛克很喜欢。”

这一切都荒唐透了，约翰甚至觉得有点好笑，他看着面前这个还在上初中的学生道：“我的同事说你每天等到我下班才回去？那可是十一点了。”而现在外面的天色已经开始发黑了。

迈克罗夫特放下了咖啡杯，用一脸不符合年龄的高深莫测的表情，抬起头看着约翰道：“我本来不想打扰到你的，我只是路过……”

迈克罗夫特没说话的话被旁边的声音打断了：“是我！约翰，每天等你的人是我！”

约翰难以置信地盯着迈克罗夫特，说真的，他不怎么想回头，他还记得22号桌上坐着一个高耸的、戴着帽子和墨镜的男人——他猜夏洛克得蹲在椅子上才能做到这个——而夏洛克推开了椅子，穿着有他两个那么长的大衣，拖在地上啪嗒啪嗒地跑了过来，他趴在迈克罗夫特的桌子边，仰头看着约翰关切地问道：“你昨天生病了吗？你都没有来。”

“我没生病……”回答完的约翰立马打断了夏洛克还要问下去的想法，正色道：“这不重要，夏洛克。”他说着看了迈克罗夫特一眼，又低下去看着夏洛克，不由得放缓了一些声音：“你每次出来，你哥哥都会陪着你吗？”

“为什么要陪着我，我已经长大了。”夏洛克反问道。

“因为那很不安全。”

“但我只是想来看看你工作的地方，你喜欢我送给你的花吗？”约翰表情复杂地看着夏洛克。“书上写这是保持感情的方式之一：互相赠送花束以表感情。”夏洛克说完后，期待地看这约翰。

上帝。约翰感慨道，当然没有回礼，绝对没有花。

约翰向老板提前请了假，打包了一份薯条，将夏洛克和迈克罗夫特送了回去。一个初中生和一个小学生。说真的，不能比这个组合更让他不放心的了。

并且，他再一次嘱托夏洛克，这些事情要适可而止，尽管夏洛克狡黠的眼睛里预示着约翰的说教可能收效甚微。但他真的不想听到有一天隔壁的男主人抱怨他精心养的花都被折了，以及再次看见夏洛克去他上班的地方给他送花。而当夏洛克又一次沿着家里的花园小路跑回屋子里时，迈克罗夫特站在了门边对着约翰道：

“何必和小孩子较真呢，他们总是这么冲动、莽撞、不计一切后果，愚蠢又健忘，虽然其中有几个会固执得可怕。但我想你可以当作这些都没发生，而不用刻意去改变。说真的，刻意提早两个小时出门，就为了避开这个，你不觉得有点夸张吗？”迈克罗夫特笑了笑，最后问候道：“祝您晚上好，华生先生。”

约翰怎么也不能毫不别扭地接受这个建议，但的确，他怎么能跟一个孩子较真？除此之外他也没有别的方法可选，当他意识到这真的是来自他的某个小小的“追求者”的心意之后，约翰哭笑不得地回到了家里，好在这并没有持续很久。

不过自从那天开始，约翰开始发现夏洛克总是尝试着各种方法接近他。他总是能那么巧合地遇见福尔摩斯家的小儿子，而他们相识后第一个复活节就让事情变得明显起来。

 

每年的复活节社区联谊会总是请上几位成年人做些彩蛋，在社区藏好，有时是传统的手绘复活节彩蛋，有些就是买来的塑料壳彩蛋，里面会塞有糖果或是小玩具。华生一家只分到了七八个彩蛋的任务，毕竟他家没有会参加寻找彩蛋活动的小孩。而这些工作理所应当是约翰在做——哈莉叶特从不关心邻居和社区。

等到复活节那天，孩子们的尖叫和笑声充满整个街区，他们身上都挂着草叶和泥土。正在房间里温书的约翰不经意间看到了那个熟悉的身影——是的，他与夏洛克的见面多到他已经开始熟悉这个小家伙了——他感慨了一句果然还是个八岁的孩子而已。

直到两个小时后，夏洛克按响了他家的门铃，来讨一杯水喝。

约翰看了眼福尔摩斯家不远处的宅子，窗户打开着，明显有人在家。而且讨水喝这一招已经被用烂了。不过约翰还是任劳任怨为他的小邻居倒了一杯冰凉的果汁。

夏洛克把装着彩蛋的篮子递给约翰，双手接过果汁，咕嘟咕嘟喝了起来。但他并不在专心享受果汁，他在用亮晶晶的眼神打量约翰。

约翰被这个八岁男孩盯得有点发毛，于是开始了闲聊：“我看看你的战利品，夏洛克，真不错，这都有八颗了。”

等等，这八颗怎么都有点眼熟。

约翰蓦地懵了，这八颗都是他亲手制作的彩蛋——藏匿工作是社工在负责——连约翰都不知道这些彩蛋被藏在了哪里。

夏洛克捏着空杯子，给意识过来到底发生了什么的约翰一个大大的微笑，

“找齐它们可真的不容易，约翰，其中两个都先被别人发现了，第一个家伙还好说话，第二个就必须动手抢过来了。”

约翰只能回报夏洛克一个意义不明的微笑，因为这件事绝对不值得鼓励：“你为什么要这么做？”

“这是你亲手做的彩蛋，我不想让它们落在别人的手里，约翰。我保证我会好好保存它们的。”

但这一切的重点应该是分享而不是独占。复活节彩蛋是大家的。去和之前你抢的小朋友道歉。

约翰一瞬间涌上来好多想法，但这个男孩不该归他管，他还有打工和MD要操心。

于是他只能蹲下来：“好吧夏洛克，我觉得你这样做不好，所以，”

夏洛克刚刚开心的表情突然开始乌云密布，约翰急忙改口：“所以你还喝果汁吗？”

最后约翰目送夏洛克小心翼翼抱着那八颗复活节彩蛋回到了家，暗自发誓再也不参与复活节活动了。

但这不意味着约翰可以不去参加社区的义工项目，他是社区儿童图书角的管理员，每周有一天需要整理所有被小朋友拿来拿去的画册，晚上负责给他们念书还有唱儿歌，以及回答他们奇奇怪怪的问题。不过自从夏洛克发现了约翰在做的这份工作后，倒是让约翰彻头彻尾地记住了一个事实：夏洛克非常粘人。约翰已经很久没有一个人做过图书角的琐事了。

“约翰，你可不可以不给他们念书听？”

“为什么？”约翰跪在书架前给新书上架，边心不在焉地回答夏洛克。

“因为他们根本听不懂！而且总会无礼地打断你，这太过分了，他们根本不值得你这么去做。”

约翰被逗笑了，“但这是我的工作，安抚他们也是，而且他们也不是真的一点都不懂——他们也很喜欢《亨利五世》，夏洛克。”约翰看了夏洛克一眼，他顶着一头卷发，趴在地板上的样子像是打着哈欠的小狮子。

“无聊。”夏洛克妥协地嘟囔道，他伸手拽了一下约翰的衣服泄愤。

“当然了，夏洛克，这就是为什么我建议你不必继续来儿童图书角，以你的阅读量完全可以去看看别的。”

“这也是我的工作，约翰！该做出改变的是你才对！”

“什么工作？来听第七遍你已经会背的故事？”约翰笑道：“说起来，下次你能不能点一些别的什么，我不想再让英格兰的人民拿起武器了。*”

“不！”夏洛克激动地跪了起来，他头头是道地分析道：“如果你屈服于去念那些愚蠢的儿童读物，它们会腐蚀你的大脑的，约翰，你就会变得像是礼品店里的泰迪熊一样只会说‘欢迎光临’‘祝你有个愉快的一天’。”他甚至演了起来，滑稽地演着那些泰迪熊，接着秒速变回了一脸严肃的样子，谆谆告诫着约翰——“而我在这里！可以拯救你！”夏洛克宣布道。

“通过只念你想听的故事的方式？这可不公平，我不能只给你一个人念书。”约翰将旧书整理到了推车里，打算从地上站起来——但夏洛克拉住了他的手，无比认真道：“为什么不可以？——”而他甚至还跪在约翰脚边，这实在令约翰感觉诡异，他几乎预感到了夏洛克会说些什么，而且每一个字都会让他无所适从，“——我不在乎别人怎么想，你也不该在乎的，约翰。”

上帝。约翰在心里叹气，他想这就是为什么他总是下意识拒绝夏洛克的原因，哪怕夏洛克是一个……坦诚来说，很有趣的小孩，除了不符合年龄的早熟，但这个应该归功于福尔摩斯家，看看迈克罗夫特，约翰只好耐心道：“你该回去了，夏洛克，我等会儿要去医院，今天我晚班。”

夏洛克沉默了一会，对着约翰哼了一声道：“如果你不想跟我一起回家，可以换一个理由说服我。我有你医院的排班表，你三天后才需要去晚班。”

约翰尴尬地尝试移开话题：“为什么你会有……我的排班表？”

“观察！我花了一个月的时间记录你出入上班的情况，你没有女朋友，不像哈莉叶特一样喜欢去酒吧，娱乐活动也很少，出行目的明确。除去做义工和去咖啡厅打工，只要把你医院的轮换制度摸清楚——通过人手，医院的规模，每天的接待量——不难演算出大致的规律，再通过核查，排除错误数值，很容易做出你的排班表。”夏洛克背着手，低着头快速说道。

“上帝，”约翰这次真的说出口了，他看着眼前这个及腰高的小孩子坦承道：“这很厉害。”

“什么？”夏洛克忽然抬起了头。

“我说，这个，很厉害，无与伦比。”说着说着约翰笑了出来，“你很棒，哪怕让我这么观察一个月，我觉得我都做不到，而你——真是不可思议。”

这让夏洛克有些不好意思而又别扭地转开了视线，还没有人这么直白地赞美过他，他决定原谅约翰对他的欺骗和隐瞒了。

“不过，今天是帮别人代班。但是我会先送你回家的，夏洛克。”约翰拍了一下夏洛克的肩膀，笑道。

“噢，总有什么会出错。”夏洛克翻了个大大的白眼，无比懊恼道。

除了这些在日常中尽力接近约翰的行为之外，夏洛克永远不知道什么应该是底线。出错的不止是他的推理，还有他对约翰的期待。

长时间被追求的经历，约翰早已经被迫熟悉了夏洛克一家，聪明热情的福尔摩斯太太，热衷养花脾性温和的福尔摩斯先生，老气横秋的迈克罗夫特——约翰跟他在一起甚至会觉得迈克罗夫特才是那个更年长的，除了迈克罗夫特贪吃甜点的时候外——以及最最让约翰觉得有趣又无可奈何的夏洛克。

在夏洛克八岁那年，他持续了一整年的隔三差五的送花活动终止了，尽管约翰迟钝到一个月后才发现。一开始夏洛克送花的频率几近一周几次，非常频繁。而自从那次餐厅事件之后，夏洛克终于把这件事降低了频率。但每个月29号的那一束花是绝对的风雨无阻，夏洛克每次都会附上正式的卡片，告诉约翰：很高兴在这一天遇见你。

所以当约翰骑着车筐空荡荡的自行车出门时，忽然意识到，这是第二个没有花和野草的29号了。他路过福尔摩斯家的门口，看着那些茂盛但却光秃秃的植被，心里不知是对福尔摩斯先生的过意不去还是对夏洛克的担忧。直到隔天下午，约翰发现自己站在门口喝着水还在往隔壁家院子里张望时，终于抵不住好奇心，第一次主动按响了福尔摩斯家的门铃。

福尔摩斯太太告诉约翰，夏洛克已经有一个月不怎么出门了，原因是迈克罗夫特去了寄宿学校。

“你来真是太好了，约翰，你能去看看他吗？也许他会比较想见你。”

约翰只好跟着福尔摩斯太太来到二楼尽头的房间，窗外是一颗老树的遒劲的枝桠，透过树叶的缝隙可以隐约望见约翰自己的卧室。福尔摩斯太太把约翰送到了夏洛克的房门口就离开了，约翰望着没有人的走廊，试着敲了敲被反锁的门，并不是想象之中的闭门羹、接着离开的桥段。夏洛克很快拉开了门，从门缝里探出了脑袋，接着侧出身体，他甚至像是个大人那样穿着真丝睡袍，不过拖在了地上。屋里什么光线也没有，窗帘拉得严严实实的。

“约翰。”夏洛克的模样很低落，低着头没精打采地跟约翰打招呼。

而当约翰他打招呼时，才发现夏洛克一年里个头长了不少，他想试着尽量装作这是友好的探望，但夏洛克直接打断约翰道：“我知道你为什么来看我，这很贴心。但是对我不管用，希望你知道这一点。”

约翰无奈地露出一个笑容说：“我知道。”

“我只是从来没有预料到这种情况，缺乏经验。不过我相信我很快就可以克服这个的。”夏洛克别扭地表达着，“我很好，谢谢你来看望我。”

“淘气鬼……你把我的台词都说完了。”约翰笑了起来。

夏洛克得意地哼哼了一声，那头卷发也随着他抬头在空中颤了颤，约翰换了一个话题：“好吧，那么你最近在干什么呢？你妈妈说你一个月都没出门了。”

“我在做实验。”

“实验？”约翰有点惊讶。

“嗯，化学实验，很有趣。”夏洛克不肯看向约翰，他盯着自己房门的门框，像是从来没见过似的。

“你已经开始学习化学了吗？”

“我读了不少书，但不如动手来的有趣。我弄来了很多设备，化学实验很有意思。”

约翰挑了挑眉毛。

“别那么惊讶，他们只是没有发现我出门了而已，约翰。我趁他们晚上睡下后才会溜出去。”

“你不担心我会告发你吗？这很不安全，夏洛克，而你特别喜欢一个人行动。”

“告发我对你来说没有任何好处。”

“但是我很担心你。”

夏洛克惊讶地抬起头，约翰一眼看见了他眼底下的挡都挡不住的黑眼圈，然而这会儿夏洛克不打算再去遮掩了，他看了约翰一会儿才道：“你是要接受我了吗，约翰？”

约翰也愣了一下。夏洛克继续道：“你在担心我。”

“我想这是为什么我在这里的原因？”

“可是为什么？如果你不打算接受我的追求，为什么你会担心我？”

“因为我们是朋友？”约翰尝试着给出一个答案。

夏洛克沉默了，“我没有朋友。”他说出这句话，转身把约翰关在了门外。

约翰临走时，福尔摩斯太太善意地挽留他吃晚饭，尽管约翰没有留下来，但是他答应了过几天还会来看看夏洛克。约翰没有想到十五岁的迈克罗夫特去了寄宿学校，会让夏洛克产生这么大的反应。夏洛克的闷闷不乐持续了几个月，而他的那句话让约翰很是深刻地意识到：自己约莫是夏洛克唯一的朋友了，不算正式的那种。

约莫出于这种‘夏洛克唯一的朋友’的立场，约翰开始认真地频繁邀约起了夏洛克，至此，约翰才真的意识到最开始的那封情书里，很多话所言非虚。例如夏洛克的学习能力让人吃惊，例如他对无聊的恨之入骨（他才八岁），也例如他对约翰的爱慕有增无减，那些追求几乎和夏洛克恢复得一样快。

但约翰对最后一条着实不担心，他小时候把自己年轻漂亮的女老师暗恋了个遍，最后也只记得那个被他们这帮小捣蛋鬼欺负哭了的那位。他相信夏洛克会慢慢接受两人的朋友关系——毕竟约翰只能接受朋友关系。

其实约翰应该担心的，夏洛克对他的喜欢好像用光了那个年纪男孩的所有疯狂和活力。比如最适合孩子们疯玩的万圣节之夜，早在相识的第一年，夏洛克就坚持穿着不同的海盗服敲响华生家的门了。

在第一年约翰就发现，夏洛克前前后后出现了不下五次，跟着那些成群的孩子后面，就为华生家的门再打开一次，他能再看穿着万圣节南瓜毛衣的约翰一眼。

连醉酒的哈莉都发现了端倪：“嘿约翰宝贝！有个小船长总是找你呢，跟他出海吧，他真的好喜欢你哦！”

约翰一头雾水跑了出来——省得某个酒鬼吓着邻居的孩子们——看见了那个他今晚已经见了三四次的小船长。船长把脸遮在海盗帽下，那些得到糖果的各种小怪物一哄而散，引得海盗帽上那支漂亮的羽毛笔在空气中一抖一抖，像是招约翰走近的小手。

“晚上好夏洛克，”约翰在哈莉玩味的眼神下走近了那个小船长，“想来点软糖吗？”

夏洛克继续低着头，但是坚定的伸出右手，四指并拢，拇指微张，但只有哈莉注意到了小船长偷偷背着左手，微微弓腰——这是个标准的邀请礼啊。

约翰以为他只是要糖，他抓了七岁男孩单手能掌握的最多糖果，稳稳放在夏洛克的手心里。

夏洛克却在约翰撤手之前握紧了糖果——顺带握紧约翰没来得及收回的右手。

紧接着约翰不知道事情是怎么发生的，他的船长在两个人的手心里抱着软糖的情况下给了他一个吻手礼，之后就做了海盗得逞后总会做的事情——逃跑，在跑到那个约翰之前收到情书的信箱边时，夏洛克摘下帽子又行了一礼，笑得比南瓜灯还夸张。

神奇的是糖居然一颗没掉？

约翰看着那个小鬼跑到路灯照不到的阴影里时，哈莉的口哨声把他拉回了现实，“我。的。天。约翰，你的小男朋友？”

那一年，他才天杀的七岁。

“这不好笑，哈莉。”

男孩亲过的地方大概沾上了他嘴角的糖霜，约翰用左手的掌心轻轻抹掉了那个痕迹。

 

自此之后，哈莉毫不掩饰的取笑每一年都如期而至，伴着那个头顶海盗帽还有着招人的羽毛笔的小船长，约翰有些分不清哪个更让他头疼。

而到了夏洛克十一岁那年的万圣节，哈莉一早就拎着酒瓶抱着鲜花去了她的女朋友家，她只留给了约翰一句话，“亲爱的，别那么愁眉苦脸，你可以叫你的小男朋友来陪你度过这个夜晚。”

“滚。”约翰毫不犹豫道。

但朋友之间，留宿也很正常吧。

仿佛是闻风而来的野猫，哈莉前脚刚走，夏洛克就找了好些蹩脚的理由敲开华生家的门了。

在夏洛克莫名其妙的各种暗示后——“新睡袋，你想看看吗？”“其实我还有一套海盗睡衣。”“迈克罗夫特送了一个星空灯，要不要一起看？”“万圣节的晚上其实最适合侦探恐怖冒险故事了，正好我有本新的。”——约翰终于招架不住回应了：“今天哈莉不在，要不要来留宿呢，夏洛克？”

夏洛克又开始低着头折磨他的小皮鞋了。在约翰以为这个男孩事到临头居然害羞的时候，小福尔摩斯抬起红彤彤的脸：“那我们睡在一起吗，约翰？”

约翰今年二十七岁。一个十一岁的男孩希望与他同床共枕，出于“我长大后想跟你结婚，约翰”的那种喜欢。

“啊，其实华生家有客房。”约翰立马撇过了脸，装作没有看见男孩溢于言表的失望。

他们约好天黑前见面，刚到时间，身着小西装的夏洛克就敲响了华生家的门。

“你好呀夏洛克，”眼前一亮的约翰向他的小朋友打招呼，闪身请他进来，“欢迎加入无聊的看家队伍。”

“但你说过我们是朋友，朋友在一起不会无聊。”夏洛克端着福尔摩斯夫人烤好的南瓜派，背包里带着过夜用的洗漱用品，睡衣，还有一瓶送给约翰的苹果酒。

夏洛克和他一起简单布置了院子里的万圣节装饰，把门口的南瓜灯点亮，之后两个人一起陷进沙发里找电视节目看。稍晚些时候，约翰想着还可以把他的DVD收藏拿出来，那里面全年龄分级的电影也不是没有。

约翰挺享受和自己的十一岁的小朋友度过这个实在没有什么事情做的晚上，而夏洛克就不仅仅是享受了。他对任何事都保持着反常的热情，就连在一起看那些傻乎乎的电视节目时，夏洛克的目光也依然热切——当然不是落在电视上。

期间参与讨要糖果的孩子们陆陆续续来敲门，约翰时不时起身去门口给大家分发糖果。本来殷勤的夏洛克很愿意代劳，可在他发现开了门之后受冻的约翰会主动分享一会儿夏洛克身上的毯子后，夏洛克就一直盼着有人来敲门。

当街上的孩子们越来越少，约翰和夏洛克一致同意可以找个电影专心看看了。

约翰早就想到他俩会在电影选择上产生分歧。

“夏洛克，那个没戏。”约翰盘着腿坐在沙发上，手托着腮，看着夏洛克失望地放下了那张PG-13，转而拿起一张恐怖动画，用眼神向他示意。

“好吧，就这个了。”约翰在心里叹了一口气，只要夏洛克再大那么两岁，就能看些刺激多的片子了。

夏洛克跪在地上手脚利落地把碟片送进了机盒，手脚并用地退了一步，看着电视屏幕好确认已在读取。接着他手脚轻快地坐回了约翰身边，努力作出一副专心致志的样子等着节目开始。约翰还是保持着盘腿的姿势，他最近在攻读MD，没少熬夜读书，黑眼圈看起来异常明显，头发也长长了不少，约翰的头发有些天然卷，鬓角那一绺已经长到了耳垂，弯弯地蜷在了那里。

夏洛克看那些沙金色的软发和约翰的耳珠，没克制住自己想要伸手摸一摸的冲动。

“你头发上粘了东西。”夏洛克借这个理由，算是趁约翰不备实实在在地摸了一下。

约翰被摸得有点痒痒，又抓了抓耳朵，嘀咕了一句谢谢。

整个电影画面的色调比较黯淡，夏洛克指明了这个问题，约翰了然地起身去把客厅的灯关上了。

之后，约翰和夏洛克一起靠坐在沙发上，又拆开了一包玉米片分吃，夏洛克的手比约翰的要稍暖一些，当他们的手在那包玉米片里碰到的时候，夏洛克发现自己很贪恋约翰身上那种微凉的触觉。

约翰坐一会儿后就要下意识调整一下坐姿，夏洛克就趁机不动声色地向约翰的方向移动一点，直到能感受到约翰身上传来的温度。

电影画面里传来惨叫和主角惊恐的喘息声时，夏洛克却觉得此刻不能再温馨一点了，他甚至祈祷电影再无聊一点，约翰可以不小心睡着，然后他就可以顺理成章地让约翰靠在他的身上。

两个人紧紧相贴，就像是所有爱情故事里勾勒的完美结局。

“果汁喝完了，我去再拿一点。”

但爱情故事往往都会一波三折，约翰根本不打算睡着，他直接起身离开了沙发。

很好，等约翰一回来，一切又要从头开始了，现在主角已经鼓起勇气，也得到关键道具了，看起来马上电影就要迎来大结局了，时间根本不够，夏洛克有点懊恼，直到他捡起了约翰刚刚因为暖和起来而脱掉的外套。

约翰非常怕冷，冬天的时候会穿得比谁都厚，而且这件外套也不轻。

他回头看了眼还在厨房收拾的约翰，把约翰的外套揽进了怀里，深深吸了一口气。

那件外套闻起来非常约翰，衣领有洗衣液的柠檬味和约翰的须后水味，如果他能拥抱到约翰，就能闻到相同的气味。

但目前他拥抱到约翰的概率基本为零，所以也只能拥抱约翰的衣服。

约翰端着果汁回来的时候着实吓了夏洛克一大跳，他还没来得及把衣服放回去。

“你在干嘛？”

“约翰，我冷。”他立马撒了个谎。

约翰挠挠脑袋，默许了夏洛克盖着他外套的行为。

电影结束后，两个人坐在客厅的地毯上玩拼字游戏直到约翰困得抬不起头：“夏洛克，真的该睡觉了。”

夏洛克实在想不出还有什么活动能让睡眼惺忪的约翰保持清醒了，那么是时候放他的约翰去睡觉了。

他们肩并肩站在一起刷牙，约翰洗脸时会把刘海全都拢到后面，刷牙时会摆出夸张的表情好让牙刷到它该去的地方。

夏洛克只是含着约翰的牙膏和自己的牙刷，在约翰满脑子都是床垫的时候专心致志的偷看他。

牙膏又咸又凉，夏洛克想，而约翰嘴巴里都是这个味道。

如果他们现在接吻的话，约翰嘴巴里也都是这个味道。

夏洛克因为这个突然的想法兴奋得胃绞痛了，像是他真的亲到了约翰一样。

他现在比约翰还矮十公分，但他的约翰可不会再长了。

“夏洛克，你看我做什么？”

含着泡沫说话的约翰显得很笨拙，夏洛克有点喜欢他的约翰这样，因为这样他们之间差距还没这么大。

“没什么。”夏洛克转过头去，开始让他的牙刷工作——他会认真刷牙的，好嘲笑那个18岁就长了四颗龋齿的迈克罗夫特。

“你看起来像是在预谋什么很可怕的事情。”约翰吐掉了泡沫后说。接着他漱口，擦脸，把盥洗台留给夏洛克。

夏洛克撇了撇嘴，不置可否。

睡在华生家的客房对夏洛克来讲是一个全新的体验，但夏洛克脑子里重复着动画里那些傻气的台词和他听见这些傻气台词时同时听见约翰咯咯的笑声。

约翰那种笑声算不上好听，夏洛克还算客观，但他就是喜欢。

没有出路看不到尽头，就像一个失去航向的船长孤独地在海上漂泊的那种喜欢。约翰藏起了夏洛克的指南针望远镜，遮蔽了漫天的星星月亮。在毫无出路的喜欢里，他找不到方向。

他把脸埋在枕头里尖叫了一声。

然后带着自己的毯子出现在约翰的房间。在入夜很久之后，夏洛克等候了很久。

约翰躺在他的单人床上——毫无疑问——床上贴着一些哈莉喜欢的乐队的海报（因为哈莉把自己房间贴满了），其他的部分整齐又干净，有条不紊的摆着约翰需要的东西。约翰的房间里几乎没有爱好的痕迹，毕竟他已经二十七了，几乎过了大部分男人此生所有疯狂和敢于尝试的年纪。

但十一岁的夏洛克才不会想那么多。这是一个房间。房间里有一张床。床上那个人是约翰·哈米什·华生。只有上帝能阻止夏洛克爬上那张床——更别说是上帝安排这一晚的，赞美万圣节。

夏洛克选择和侧卧的约翰面对面躺着，接着他陷入了要不要从约翰那里再偷一个货真价实的亲吻的纠结。

一方面，千载难逢的机会；另一方面，他希望他们的初吻时约翰是知道的。

对于十一岁的男孩来说的确左右为难不是吗。

或许可以只亲一下脸颊或是别的什么地方？

这时候上帝让约翰在睡梦中翻了个身，十一岁的夏洛克第一次感受到造化弄人。

但他只是轻轻轻轻地贴近，把脑袋贴在约翰的背上，接着沉沉睡去。他梦见了星空，沧海桑田，连绵不绝是大海的呼吸，他不知是否在梦里是否拥抱了那片海洋，才会觉得如此温暖。

次日早晨，他依旧陷在某种温存里，甚至比之前更好，夏洛克眷恋地、更深地埋入其中，以躲避照在脸上的太阳，而想到太阳，便让他想起了约翰，他的约翰有着太阳颜色的头发。

明亮、柔软，就像是他本人，“约翰……”他呢喃着他的名字，像是想抓住美梦的尾巴，但一把冷清的声音点醒了他：“醒了就快起来。”

夏洛克猛地睁开眼，才发现自己手里握着的不是别的而是约翰，准确点说，上帝大概又跟他开了个玩笑，才让他跟约翰睡回了面对面的姿势，而夏洛克正拥着约翰的腰，整个人沉在他的怀里。夏洛克看着眼前的属于约翰的旧T恤布料在微微起伏，这底下就是约翰的心口，模模糊糊地想这该是他跟约翰的心脏最近的距离了，虽然中间还隔了床毯子。

“夏洛克，”约翰的手搭到夏洛克的肩上，用不容错认的力道，像推开沉重的石门那样推开了他，“你得起来。”

夏洛克这才清醒过来意识到事情有些不对劲。约翰看起来很严肃，他的表情就像是夏洛克干了触犯他底线的事情一样，这让夏洛克有些忐忑，“怎么了？”他问约翰。

约翰看着他，就好像他今天才认识夏洛克，他既不微笑也不皱眉，嘴角的线条绷紧，搭在夏洛克肩上的那只手压根没卸过力，似乎生怕夏洛克再靠近他一厘米：“你不能做这个。”

“是因为我睡到你的床上？”夏洛克问道。

约翰看着他没有说话。

“放心吧，我没有偷亲你，真的。”夏洛克的表情也很认真。

“不是这个问题。”约翰的声音变了，夏洛克看见他皱了一下眉毛，那一瞬间他的神情足以用惨淡形容，这让夏洛克立马紧张了起来，“怎么了，约翰？出了什么事？”

“是我的错。对不起，一直以来我都没有意识到你已经不是七岁了，我不能再把你当成小孩子了。”约翰沉声道：“所以你必须回家了，伙计。”

“约翰……？”夏洛克还想说点什么，但约翰已经翻身下床，逃也似的进了浴室，留下夏洛克一个人躺在他自己和约翰的余温里。

约翰冲进洗手间拧开水龙头，水管里的冷水浸湿他双手瞬间的凉意让他清醒了很多。这时他才发现自己居然落下了浴室门的锁。

天哪。

约翰想。他看着镜子里面头发乱糟糟的自己，黑眼圈，逐渐脱离了少年的轮廓，滑稽的鼻头，邋遢的胡渣，严肃可怕到除了古板没有别的形容词的表情。一个十一岁的小男孩把追求他这件事情当了真，而他甚至至今才醍醐灌顶般地明白过来，他是真的认真的。

上帝。

约翰用水一把弄湿了镜面。

他洗漱完毕后把浴室让给了夏洛克，下楼简单准备了两人份的早餐。约翰看着夏洛克坐在餐桌前同自己一起进食的模样，想起迈克罗夫特曾透露过，夏洛克在家从来不乖乖吃饭。而此刻夏洛克连胡萝卜也没有拒绝，这是约翰的最爱并不是他的。

两个人醒得很早，约翰送夏洛克出门的时候太阳才升在半空中，光线斜斜地洒在大地上。

他们走得不快。夏洛克抱着自己的睡衣和洗漱用品和他的海盗帽，试图跟约翰搭话，约翰总有些爱搭不理。

“你不能永远不跟我说话，约翰。”

我当然能。

夏洛克瞥了他一眼，改口道：“好吧，你能。”

约翰不想问夏洛克是怎么读心的。

“我跟你解释过的，观察，约翰，观察很有用，我喜欢观察，它告诉我一些别人不告诉我的事。比如早上起来你把哈莉的爽肤水当成你的须后水了，约翰，你心慌意乱。”

这才察觉出哪里不对劲的约翰下意识摸了摸自己的下颌，那里似乎被刮伤了，有道察觉不出但正微微刺痛的伤口。

“约翰。”夏洛克忽然拦住了他，站到他的身前，两人身后不远处是福尔摩斯家的大门，早上路上空无一人让周围显得很是安静，“我不知道你怎么了，但是别这么大惊小怪，我没有对你做任何更多的事情。”

事实上他根本毫无进步，四年来他连一次牵手的机会都不曾得到。

“如果你希望静一静，我可以给你时间，但别想着躲着我，这不公平。”

这对我来说也不公平。约翰很想把这句话丢回夏洛克脸上，但看在上帝的份上，他如何跟一个孩子争执？他连在万圣节的晚上都还只能看恐怖动画片，甚至还要穿着海盗服到处去敲门，treatortrick，捣蛋，玩耍。这才是他应该做的事，而不是想方设法地睡上一个二十七岁男人的床，“像个十一岁的孩子一点。”这才是约翰最想说的话。

“那很无聊。”夏洛克眉头一挑，嘴角向下撇，而在不可预见的日子里，约翰将被这副神情的最终版本无数次地惹恼。

“那是你的义务，那不无聊。”约翰双手抱在胸前，看着夏洛克道。

“那不过是人们一厢情愿的想法，也是你的，约翰，对于我来说，除了喜欢你没有什么是必须背负的义务。”

约翰说不出话来，他看着夏洛克说话的神情，眼角的弧度与细微的变化，看看，他就是一个矛盾的混合体，成熟的说话方式幼稚的肢体语言，大概就是这些一直迷惑了约翰。他还真的是“只看而不观察”不是吗？

“你该回家了，夏洛克。”约翰轻声道：“回去吧，有很多人在等着你。”

哼了一声的夏洛克还是抱着他的衣服和帽子回家去了。约翰站在街道上目送他消失在大门入口，夏洛克可不是回头送惊喜的类型，约翰知道他短时间内都不会再看见他了。

 

朝阳升空，地面的温度也慢慢升了起来。约翰的胸口却逐渐觉得压抑，不知道怎么拒绝这个不知放弃的小鬼，他才十一岁，四年在他现有的人生里已经算是漫长了——不如自己去找个姑娘发展一段浪漫关系好了——但为了应付十一岁的男孩去找一个女朋友，这真的不该是一个二十七岁的华生该做的。倒不如把理由改成：“二十七岁的华生还单着，实在太不应该了，瞧瞧那个不带把的华生吧，她都有女朋友了。”

鉴于这个由头，约翰认真地开始为将来考虑了，他会找个女朋友，拿到MD，找一个合适的工作，买栋漂亮的小房子，生几个孩子，再养几条狗。

夏洛克？

夏洛克会忘记他的，就像约翰对自己十一岁时一窝蜂那么多的朋友只记得一两个且全失去联系了一样。小福尔摩斯的人生还很长，一个邻居家的约翰？他以后还会遇到很多约翰的。

他们的关系在万圣节后陷入了奇怪的沉默，夏洛克的眼神依旧明亮，但是行为却收敛得多，仿佛在对约翰说：“我其实可以像是十一岁那样，这足够了吗？”

他用原本在图书角陪伴约翰做义工的时间拿去参加了社区的唱诗班，他还在圣诞节晚会担任了第一小提琴手。福尔摩斯太太甚至兴高采烈地来到华生家递上了两份邀请函，上面写着欢迎华生家的姐弟来观看社区的圣诞节晚会，后面的括号里顽皮地注明了：‘其实是夏洛克的’。约翰怀疑福尔摩斯太太给全社区每一个人都发了一封请柬，毕竟夏洛克的社交问题足以让他们每一个人担心，他一点都不喜欢同龄人，也不喜欢和人玩耍。

夏洛克有着不属于十一岁男孩的耐心和属于十一岁男孩的野心。

约翰还没有向夏洛克摇过一次头，他只是在圣诞节之前就找到了一个女朋友——漂亮的金色直发，在伦敦不算太冷的冬天里会穿着厚厚的裙子和长靴，喜欢约翰喜欢到会陪着他穿那傻气的圣诞情侣毛衣。

哈莉大方地让出了圣诞晚会的席位，约翰没有戳穿她想去鬼混的念头。而或多或少出于通知性的目的，约翰带着他可爱的女朋友在可爱的圣诞夜敲响了福尔摩斯家的门，他想把她介绍给他的朋友们。

福尔摩斯夫人为他们开了门。她犀利的眼睛在约翰和姑娘间转了一圈就明白了，她挂着她的圣诞节笑容道：“天啊约翰，快来为我介绍一下这位幸运的姑娘。”

经过了一些正常人的寒暄和互送礼物后，约翰拿出了他们为夏洛克特地准备的那件。

“我跟玛丽亚一起挑的，希望他喜欢。”

“哦我真希望我的小伙子能有什么东西回赠你，可他最近在忙唱诗班的事情，你知道的。”

“我知道，福尔摩斯太太，我和玛丽亚明天一定会去给夏洛克捧场的。”

福尔摩斯太太给了一个暧昧的回应：“小孩子，他们就这样，好好玩去吧，约翰。”

在福尔摩斯家的正门关上之后，约翰和玛丽亚牵着手离开，当他们转身走出一个街区的时候，碰见了马路对面往家走的夏洛克，他背着他的小提琴围着他的灰格子围巾。他们彼此停下脚步，显然他也看见他们了。

委婉地拒绝一个人有多艰难。

约翰和夏洛克隔着一条马路互相对望，夏洛克身后的透着灯光的橱窗映得他的表情模糊不清。玛丽亚关切地询问约翰怎么了，而当约翰转过头安抚她什么事也没有后，夏洛克已经不见了。他消失得那么快，像是一场突如其来的幻觉，转瞬便无迹可寻。

 

夏洛克在圣诞夜钟声响起时拆开了那件来自他心上人的礼物，一支漂亮的海盗手枪，但本质上是支水枪。

像个十一岁的男孩那样。

那句话变得想一句恶毒的嘲讽。夏洛克第一次开始恨约翰了，他满脑子想着‘撕碎’地把那件礼物收好，发誓再也不打开它，就像他再也不想成为一个海盗那样。他从衣柜里扯下自己全部的海盗服装丢到地上，拽下挂在墙上的刀具、大航海时代的地图，桌子上的两大册的文献和认真誊抄的笔记，全部一股脑地塞进了那只他放在书架前的深口箱子里。那是他的宝箱，他的外公留给他的，而每一个海盗都应该有一口箱子，用来装载所有的珍宝。直到他放弃了他的身份，就可以把所有的东西都放进去，让它们沉入海底，带着荣誉与回忆。

他心头有那么多那么多的愤恨和委屈，夏洛克拖着那口沉重无比的箱子，将它丢进了地下室。地下室落灰的架子上还摆着被他丢上去的第一件东西，是迈克罗夫特为他帽子上别上的羽毛笔。昂贵又漂亮的羽毛，神气活现的海盗帽。

夏洛克裹着被子躺在床上，而房间里隔绝了欢声笑语，窗外的灯光照亮房间，而天上的星星很美，冰冷，但却美丽。夏洛克知道他不该拿这些发泄，但他从来没想过，原来有些坚持会在某一天敌不过一个讥讽的可能。也许从很早之前就已经有了预兆，他终有一天要抛弃他海盗的身份。只不过这一天很远也很近，夏洛克不知道它会在哪一天发生。

他毫无防备地遇袭，赤着脚踩在地上，走到窗前，拉上了窗帘。

第二天的圣诞晚会布置得很隆重，社区居民都来帮忙装上灯泡、气球和丝带，当然还有少不了的鲜花。现场红色的丝带，绿色的槲寄生，所有人都其乐融融。然而晚会替换了他们的第一小提琴手，坐在前几排的福尔摩斯太太像是没有受到影响一般地和福尔摩斯先生一起观看完了整场演出。

 

平安夜，圣诞节，而后再过几天就到了一年里的最后一天，按照惯例，会在河边举行跨年的烟火表演。

哈莉在圣诞节第二天和克拉克分手了，约翰不让她出去，她就天天在家喝酒，诚实来说无论是留在家里还是出去跟人群挤着看烟火，对约翰来说吸引力都不大，但没想到玛丽亚主动来邀请了约翰：“我想跟你一起倒计时，今年是我们在一起的第一个跨年。”

但来到河边时，看见比想象中多得多的人群，约翰心里还是有些后悔的，道路两旁的特定区域内又有摊贩摆卖的移动门店，街道比往常狭窄不少。等约翰和玛丽亚沿着河边路过与一个大路的交叉口时，涌动的人群把两人冲散了。

不是没有试过在拥挤的人群里找人，毕竟哈莉总是两个人中不省心的那个，再拥挤的酒吧约翰也进去过，即使他是年龄小的那个也一定会负责起姐姐的安全。所以约翰一发现跟玛丽亚走散，便立刻站到路边定在原地，哪怕稍微等群人疏散一点也是好的。

事不遂人愿，约翰一直等到了烟火晚会快开始，也没有等到玛丽亚或是看见她。约翰的手机还丢在了家里，此时此刻他端着两杯饮料，没在人群之后，忽然有些无所适从，也许他应该在家里照顾哈莉的，这八成是对他丢下老姐的惩罚。

“约翰？”

“夏洛克，”约翰望向背后，看到了夏洛克从人群里挤了出来，他四下快速搜寻了一遍问道：“你一个人来的吗？跟他们走散了？”约翰知道福尔摩斯夫妇很喜欢烟火表演，他也跟他们一起参加过一次——出于对迈克罗夫特邀请的回应——在拒绝了夏洛克的邀请之后。

夏洛克没出声，又往约翰跟前走了两步，他默不作声地看着约翰手里的两杯饮料。忽然抬起头看向约翰道：“跟你一样，走散了，饮料借我喝一口，我很渴，没带钱。”

约翰眼见着夏洛克伸手来拿自己的那一杯，本来一句“再给你买”不知道怎么也没说出来。刚刚在夏洛克抬头时，约翰才借着灯光看清他的脸，通红的眼角，青黑的眼袋，脸色在暖黄的灯光下看不出来，但他整个人憔悴得像是要倒下去了。

他看着夏洛克揭开了塑料盖，咬着杯口吞咽了几口可乐，在某种想象的猜测下，约翰几乎觉得，如果夏洛克不在这场晚会里遇见他，一定坚持不到晚会结束。这让他无论如何不能坐视不理。

“你这几天干什么去了？你现在看起来糟糕透顶，夏洛克。等下我会送你回家，为了你的安全起见。”

夏洛克像是吃饭那样一口接一口地喝着深棕色的液体，他的目光没落在约翰身上，像是饮料也并不是从约翰那里借的。直到喝完，夏洛克转身走了两步把空杯送进了垃圾桶，再走回来，这才回答约翰的问题。

“练琴。”

这简练的回答让约翰稍稍有些不适应，夏洛克从小就是个话匣子，打开了就很难关上，像这么言简意赅的时候几乎没有。

“练琴？”约翰假装轻松地提起话题：“可是你缺席了圣诞节晚会，我从第一个节目等到了最后一个。”

夏洛克给了他一个假笑。这让约翰觉得有些尴尬，他试图换一个话题，“圣诞节过得怎么样？喜欢我和玛丽亚送你的礼物吗？”他冲夏洛克微笑，试图把气氛别弄得那么僵，一年之末总该愉快点才对。

但约翰完完全全没有想到，这成了一场战役的导火索，他一把抓住了约翰空出来的左手，猛地向上抓扭在约翰的耳边，速度快得像是子弹出膛。约翰几乎以为下一瞬夏洛克就要攻击他了，像是狼攻击猎物那样冲上来撕咬他的喉咙，约翰被震住了，他不知道是不是他的眼里流露出的某种情绪阻止了夏洛克。他只是咬紧牙关挤出一句：“换个话题，别提那个。”

“夏洛克，你……”约翰无措地想说点什么。

“这个话题烂透了，约翰，以防你不记得，我想我应该郑重地跟你说一遍：我这辈子都不会当一个海盗。绝不，哪怕我死我都不会这样去做。”夏洛克恶狠狠的语调却无比狼狈。“所以，永远，永远，都不要提那个。那让我恶心。”夏洛克狼一样的眸子一直盯着约翰，直到他确认约翰接到了他让他闭上嘴的命令并打算执行时，才松开了约翰被扭住的胳膊。

那一瞬间酸麻的痛感几乎让约翰也咬住了牙关，八成是被扭伤了。但这不是他关注的重点，重点是站在他身前脆弱又凶狠的夏洛克。

他从来没见过夏洛克的这一面，或者说那些勃发的怒气从来没将矛头对准约翰。

周围的人群依旧熙熙攘攘，夏洛克的眼角被压不住的情绪刺激得通红，那一瞬间的关窍打通，约翰忽然明白过来这是怎么一回事：他以某种方式伤害到了夏洛克的梦想。

像是约翰自己无疾而终的运动员梦想，像是他曾几何时想组过乐队的梦想。以某种纠缠不清而又让夏洛克无力反抗的方式，生生地掐死在了他的十一岁。这让约翰无比震惊而又难受。

约翰从未想过自己会变成这样一个角色，他从来没想过去伤害夏洛克，他知道夏洛克跟其他小孩子不同，但他一点都不想改变他。虽然约翰不明白这一切是怎样发生的，但他知道夏洛克失去了征服大海的梦想。

夏洛克就这样站在他的面前，而他看着夏洛克的眼睛，感到了前所未有的愧疚，“抱歉……”

夏洛克仍然瞪着他。

“我不知道为什么，但是，抱歉，夏洛克，对不起，我很抱歉我做了伤害到你的事情……”约翰顿了一下，道：“我非常非常，抱歉。”

夏洛克看着约翰的眼睛，忽然掉了一颗眼泪，从通红的眼眶里落出来。约翰吃惊地望着夏洛克。那就像一串从绳子上脱落的珠子里的第一颗，约翰所有的心神都在想该如何抓住断线下垂的端头，来制止这场覆水难收。

好在夏洛克也不喜欢拿眼泪来说事，他抓住自己的袖口蹭了两把自己的眼睛，黑色薄羽绒服的袖口瞬间湿黑了一块。

约翰装作没有看到。

擦完脸的夏洛克站在约翰面前低下了头，眼睛固执地盯着约翰的领口，像是不敢看约翰的眼睛，这会儿他又变成一只落水的小狗崽了，头上的卷毛也都耷拉着，他咬着自己的嘴唇，半响才问道：“你是不是，无论如何，都不会喜欢我。”

而约翰几乎被愧疚吞噬了，他忽然想起来，他连一个正式的拒绝都没有给过夏洛克，哪怕是一场说教，也没有。他总像是甩掉黏在手上的东西般把夏洛克丢开，然后下一次，再丢开。

“夏洛克，”约翰深吸一口气，“我二十七岁，甚至不是十七岁，我比你大十六岁，如果荒唐一点我可以做你的父亲了，而且，是的，我不会喜欢你。”

夏洛克忍了忍，又忍了忍，道：“借口。你不是我的父亲。等我十八岁的时候你三十四岁，等我三十八岁的时候你五十四岁，但等我五十八、六十八的时候，谁还会在乎这可笑的年龄。”

“我在乎。”约翰静静答道。

夏洛克抽了抽鼻子沉默了，他可以不在乎任何人，但他不能不在乎约翰，哪怕约翰伤了他的心，他又道：“能不能给我一次机会，让我试试，如果你不喜欢，你再拒绝我。哪怕一天也好。就一天——”

“不。”约翰没能打断他。

“——就够了，如果你嫌我还小，可以等我长大，反正你还没有结婚，短期内也不会结婚的。”

“够了，夏洛克。”约翰抓了抓手里已经慢慢变软的纸杯，他感到有些焦躁了，周围的人群也越来越吵，所有人都在抬头望着天空开始了最后的倒计时二十秒，需要清空的区域早已被拉起了警戒线。

“如果你想要一个拒绝，那么我可以告诉你，无论你问多少次，答案都是不。”倒计时十秒，他控制着自己所说的每一个字，确保字里行间没有任何一点轻视，这是夏洛克应得的尊重，“不。我不会喜欢你，也不会给你机会。夏洛克，那对你很残忍，对我也是，所以我拒绝。”

烟花升到空中啪的一声炸开，漂亮的颜色涂了每个人满身满脸，接下来是接次的各色的烟火，许多人开始拥抱接吻，互道新年好。约翰看着夏洛克像是被烟花炸开的声音吓到的小动物一般，几乎受惊地跳了起来，他扭过头就跑，慌不择路，被拥抱接吻的情侣撞翻在地，他像是不知道疼，也不知道发生了什么一样地爬起来，接着再次挤向人群，消失在人和人之间。

就像任何消失，和任何时间。

这不是夏洛克第一次从他面前逃走，而以前总是约翰把他送到家门后，看着他冲自己挥挥手，像是福尔摩斯先生那样，再关上家里的大门。路上兴奋的人群依然在狂欢，他们头顶的烟花绚烂而又多彩，像是每个美梦的样子。路上冷风习习，约翰握着一杯不属于他的饮料，转过身选了另一条路回家，很多人向他道新年好。

他倦怠地答复，礼貌地微笑，他甚至找不到玛丽亚在哪里。疲惫不堪地回到漆黑一片的家里，约翰有些感激他还有喘息的片刻。但在按下灯光开关的一刹那，他看见了哈莉满手是血地坐在沙发上，冲自己露出一个不以为然的表情。

 

六个月后。

早餐桌上，夏洛克一动未动的盘子旁放着一封没有信封的信，它沾染了伦敦恼人的潮气。夏洛克知道那是从活页纸本上扯下来的，力透纸背的圆珠笔笔迹，而写信的是福尔摩斯家的老邻居，约翰·华生。

顺便说一句，夏洛克是年初的生日，他已经十二岁了，但十二岁听起来跟十一岁一样幼稚且无力。所以如果他还有一点点自持的话，他会让福尔摩斯夫人把这封信和他的早餐一起倒掉——如果那位可敬的女士要想做一些垃圾分类的话，或许可以把这两样无用的东西分开倒掉。

在夏洛克捏起那封因为潮湿而变得柔软的纸张时，他分不清自己恨谁多一点，约翰还是自己。他把他深恶痛绝的连边缘也没有撕齐的活页纸塞到自己大衣兜里，想着自己在校长做晨间训话的时候拿出来解闷，或者直接团成一段丢在那张油腻的肥脸上。

事实上，他在把家门合上的那一瞬间就开始读了起来。

 

_致威廉·夏洛克·斯考特·福尔摩斯：_

_当你看到这封信的时候，我大概已经坐上飞往阿富汗的飞机了。_

_没错阿富汗。我自己都不敢相信，夏洛克。我可能要开始说一些关于阿富汗的废话了，如果你不想看可以跳过。_

_那是个医疗项目，我通过了体检和测试，如果表现得足够好，等我回来的时候可能还有个军衔或者勋章什么的。_

_一名军医，我其实从没想过，夏洛克。但是新年那会儿出了一些事情，有关哈莉的，我不得不申请了延期毕业，出席了那么一两次法庭，还有卖掉父母留给我们的房子。是的夏洛克，很遗憾等我回来的时候我们没法做邻居了。_

_对不起跟你说了这些乱七八糟的事情，只是，希望你是直接跳掉这一部分的，夏洛克。_

_我之前大概伤害了你的感情，但请你相信不管我做了什么，我不是故意让你难过的。你是个很棒的朋友，我很感谢你的陪伴和你的小提琴，如果我想起了伦敦，我一定会想起你。为过去我们分享的所有欢乐时光向你道谢，还有，真的非常抱歉。_

_我甚至为要写信通知你我的离开而羞愧，夏洛克。你是我的朋友，我本应做的更好。只是，我真的过了不怎么顺利的六个月，它们花光了我摁响福尔摩斯家门铃的力气。_

_我不该跟你抱怨这些的。我天我希望你是直接跳到这个部分的。我给你写信就是想告诉你，我去阿富汗了，而华生家也不再住这条街了，希望你一切顺利。夏洛克，你是个很棒的小伙子，你值得比你拥有的还要好的多的东西。我不希望你恨我，夏洛克。但如果这有点难的话，幸好你在可预见的三年里都不会再看见我了。_

_或许我们再也不会遇见了。_

_而这大概是我为你做过最好的一件事了。_

_约翰·哈米什·华生_

 

读完它甚至要不了三分钟。于是夏洛克就坐门前的石阶上，直到他再也看不出些别的了，他在走向公交车站的时候向着华生家的房子望去，依旧是一成不变的碧绿色的房顶，但那下面大概已经空空如也了。

就像是他的胸口一样。


	2. Chapter 2

_你以为我会写一纸的道歉，哭得像个婊子一样把这封信寄出去，再在家里祈祷你平安吗？下地狱去吧，你以为我会感激你吗？我永远不会。你怎么敢不跟我说一声就去了那种地方？你怎么敢？我宁愿在里面呆一辈子也不需要你来救我。大英雄约翰·哈米什·华生？为了救他的姐姐而甘愿牺牲自己的英雄？操你的。_  
 _2005.8.17_  
  
  
 _对不起，对不起，对不起，我不是那个意思，对不起，约翰，我不知道该怎么办。_  
 _2005.8.17_  
  
  
 _致约翰：_  
 _嗨，约翰，在部队还适应吗？一切都好吗？既然没有收到你的消息，我就当是好消息了。哦操，这听起来是不是挺俗套的。不过，你猜怎么着，我找到工作了，临时租了一套房子，女房东人很好，房租不算贵，我想我能对付一阵了，毕竟我的工作需要先投入才有回报，呃，或许没有。不过不用担心。_  
 _我希望我们都能忘记那些操蛋的事情，我忘记克莱拉，你忘记你的玛丽亚，我们不需要她们也能过得不错，是不是？_  
 _以及，没有你我感觉很无所适从，你到底怎么搞定那些可怕的账单的？我只想把它们都撕成碎片。_  
 _最后，圣诞快乐，弟弟！_  
  
 _期待回信_  
 _哈莉_  
 _2006.12.15_  
  
 _致约翰：_  
 _听着，你必须得给我回一封信，一句话也好。别拿任何借口搪塞我，你知道我不好骗。我过得挺好，不用担心，事实上，我已经收到第一笔稿费了。惊喜吗？华生家要出大作家了！等你回来，就可以安安心心地念完你的医学学位，不用担心任何问题了。_  
 _我很想你，我的约翰仔。_  
  
 _你他妈给我回信！_  
 _哈莉_  
 _2007.3.14_  
  
  
 _致哈莉：_  
 _我为你感到自豪，哈莉，听到你重新开始，我很高兴。_  
 _很抱歉没有回信，这里的一切都发生得太快了。往往你一睁眼，就会一直忙到闭眼，甚至偶尔连睡觉的时间都没有（打住，我不想抱怨）。但是，我得老实说我过得还不错，我知道这挺让人意外的，毕竟这是阿富汗。到处都是战争，伤员和混乱。_  
 _但有事可忙让人感觉好多了。如果你想知道，我今天就救了一个人，帮他保住了一条腿，他叫德雷克，是个不错的家伙，枪法准极了，我打算让他教我两手。_  
 _我想，我找到了一个让我喘口气的地方。_  
  
 _祝一切都好_  
 _约翰·华生_  
 _2007.3.27_  
  
 _致约翰：_  
 _收到了你的信！上帝这是我收到的第一封信，我是说，为了写信而不是为了谈情上床的那种信。感觉不错，虽然我总觉得太短。你在那边的日子看来很刺激，但听上去是你这种家伙会喜欢的生活。忙碌，自我实现，寻找价值，我知道你最终会成为你想成为的人的，约翰。_  
 _以及，好好学枪，约翰，祝你和被你拯救的幸运家伙都好。_  
  
 _期待你的下一封回信_  
 _哈莉_  
 _2007.4.10_  
  
 _约翰：_  
 _我想了很久怎么动笔，我知道我很久没有给你写信了。_  
 _我又一次把一切都搞砸了。_  
 _上半年我和克莱拉又在一起了，我没有跟你说。我们这次在一起很认真，我爱她，我也能负担得起自己的生活，她也爱我。我们领了证，婚礼是打算等你回国后再办的，但是克莱拉她想要一个孩子。我们咨询了医生，医生建议我们就是现在。我没想太多，我真的很高兴，克莱拉愿意为了我要一个孩子，约翰，你能想象吗，我有多么感激。我觉得不能再等待了，我们递交了申请，度过了一段好日子。真正的好日子，不是光有钱就可以体会的那种好。那些等待宝宝的日子里，我每天睁开眼第一眼就能看见她。我以为我活这么大就是为了等待这样的日子，而我和她又错过了那么多年。_  
 _但是有什么事情是不对的，那种如影随形的恐惧，我每过一天就能预感到终有一天我会厌倦。我不能去欺骗自己这个，我不知道该如何去对付这个，束缚，家务，照顾。我陪克莱拉散步的时候看着周围带着小孩的女人，我都能看到我的一生已经走完。我不敢想象过了五年，十年之后，我还能不能去反悔。_  
 _我得不到克莱拉，我得不到爱情，我得不到稳定的家庭。但这些都在我手边的时候我才知道这些是多么多么多么地让我恐惧。_  
 _我很爱克莱拉，但是我不能这样和她在一起。所以我离开了她。还有我的孩子，那个孩子。我把一切都留给了她。这都是我的错，如果我的死可以弥补这一切，我宁愿丢弃我这条命，约翰。我不知道这世界上还有谁能原谅我，所以，求求你了，约翰，你能原谅我的对不对？_  
  
 _哈莉·华生_  
 _2008.3.27_  
  
  
 _永不。_  
  
 _约翰·华生_  
 _2008.4.16_   
  
  
2008.5    约翰·华生递交加入编制的申请。获批。  
2008.6    德雷克在一次小组行动中胸口中枪。不幸牺牲。  
  
前线的战事游走在加剧和下一次加剧之间，频繁的任务让每一个士兵都行动了起来，阿富汗的太阳一如既往的炽热灼亮。每天如期降临的夜晚像是白日陆地上缥缈难寻的梦境，当那轮太阳变成夕阳，再徐徐落下，赤红地坠在地平线上时，约翰会在站营地里，面朝西边默默地看，他像是迷失了方向的流浪者，独步在这一无所有的荒原之中。  
而西边，西边有他遥远的大不列颠，传说那片土地上有不落的太阳。不认识的士兵曾在这时向他递烟，约翰礼貌地拒绝了，他一个人回到屋子里地把凉透的晚饭吃掉。几年间的拉锯战让一切开始变得麻木起来，约翰坐在桌前，开始写起了长篇长篇没有收件人的信，他很久没有去练枪了。他从未想过生活可以在战场上变得静谧无波。  
直到那一年年底的时候，约翰忽然收到了一封上面写着From SH的来自伦敦的信，他根本想不起来他在伦敦认识什么SH。直到他开始清点他认识的伦敦人。  
他感受到自己的手指在颤抖。  
  
致约翰·华生：  
身为阁下的朋友，特此向远在阿富汗的您致以诚挚问候。  
祝阁下生日快乐，以及，一并寄上之前欠下三年的祝福。  
请原谅我贫瘠的词句。  
  
 _您真诚的，_  
 _夏洛克·福尔摩斯_  
 _2008.7_  
  
约翰看了几遍，准确地说他真的只是看了几遍，把信纸正反面都看了看。显然他没有及时地收到这封信件和祝福，但这事在军队里也并不少见。也许还有其他的？一股子涌上来的情绪被严严实实地包裹在了这张薄薄的信纸上。他把这封信对折塞在了上衣口袋里，在那一天剩下的时间里，用了很多分分秒秒来思考。如果需要把他所想原封不动地写下来的话，大概就是：你是谁，为什么要装作是夏洛克？  
而三天后他就接着收到了另一封。更简单，也更直白。  
 _约翰，已经三年了，你怎么还不回来？SH_  
像是一条随手发出的短信。约翰把这两封大相径庭的信放在了一起，模糊地笑了起来，他不知道这是不是他的另一场梦境，而滑稽的是，这场梦境里出现了夏洛克。  
给出回应无比艰难。约翰踌躇着，要是他现在捏着手机兴许还可以写点什么回复——但是现在？——他根本不知道该如何给一个你三年没有联系的家伙回一封解释自己为什么要继续留在阿富汗的信，而且对方是一个十五岁的小鬼。而最可怕的部分是，这个小鬼看起来像是还在喜欢你。  
这个可怕的联想让约翰几乎要为此颤栗了。  
但如果不是这样，对方在期盼什么呢？  
这甚至让约翰无法提笔写出回信，无法写出一封像样的回信。  
  
 _致夏洛克·福尔摩斯：_  
 _我很惊讶，坦诚来说，收到你的来信让我很意外。当然也很高兴，谢谢你的关心。_  
 _至于回来的日期，恐怕我不能回答。我已经加入了编制，所以现在看来有些遥遥无期。_  
 _你们全家人都还好吗？希望一切顺利，特别是你，夏洛克，希望你一切都很好。_  
  
 _约翰·华生_  
 _2008.11_  
  
约翰划掉了本来写在最后的“期待你的回信”。接着又找了张新信纸，把内容誊抄了一遍，尽力让它看起来完美无缺，他不想给夏洛克一种忙乱的感觉，他记得他的小朋友有多么追求完美。他没有在信件里过多的提问，比如寄信地址，约翰在誊抄时注意到了那地址像是一个书店之类的地方，而非一个家庭住址。他把它摆在桌子边，想着在下午把这个送到负责信件往来的岗位上。  
只是给一个许久未见的邻居寄一封信不是吗？何况他们交往甚密，也许可以做不错的朋友。约翰背着手在屋子里转了两圈，他的视线扫过屋里的摆设，最后落在了他放在床底的铁盒上。那里面的信件分摞着两摞，一高一矮，一边是他没寄出去的信，一边是他收到的信。  
这些在不同时间内被完成、被送达的信件像是时间沉淀下来的年轮，有着清晰的脉络。每当约翰想起他们，就能感觉到无穷无尽的时间荒原。温柔或残酷，像是月亮和太阳，像是他正行走其中。而直到此刻，来自夏洛克的这封信是约翰遇到的第一样不属于荒原的东西。他不知道这东西是好是坏，但是至少他走了这么久，孤身此地地明白——它绝不属于这里。  
夏洛克并不属于约翰这片一无是处且一无所有的荒原。  
约翰绝望而解脱地想：他不能把信寄给他。  
  
第二次收到迟来的信件时，约翰正在移动手术室里忙着缝合一位战友被弹片擦伤的胳膊。约翰满脑子都在想，被他缝合皮肉的家伙如果运气够好的话，可以得到一张回家的机票，不够好的话，阿富汗会决定留着他和他胳膊上的割伤。而那些失去了一条腿——或者两条——才得到了那张机票的人才是战争里活生生的悲剧。他在手术室里站了一天，直到一切又回归茫茫的背景音时，他才在自己床头看见了那一小叠时间错位的信纸。以及好几个新的寄信地址。这让约翰觉得夏洛克像是个特工那样收取信件，有点可爱，但也令人非常担心。  
  
 _希望你在那边过得不错。_  
 _SH_  
 _2009.8_  
  
而剩下的两封，看起来就像是什么扑朔迷离的谜语一样，而且是你还没有看全谜面的那类。简短平快的话语让这些信件变得像是一条条“短信”。看起来其中大都被退回了，伦敦发往阿富汗军营的信件是有限制的，用作发短信真的是浪费。不过，也许是听到了约翰的心声，垫在最底下的信纸上多了很多内容。  
  
 _致约翰·华生：_  
 _非常抱歉，我忘记了那些繁冗的程序，加上多管闲事的麦克罗夫特（他现在在政府供职），也许你还没收到我的信，所以才很久没有回复。_  
 _有一位好心的人建议我可以把信写得长一些，好避免你无话可说的尴尬——假如你确实想回信的话。_  
 _我的家人都很好，好到有一点平凡，做着他们十年前就在做的事情。麦克罗夫特最近又比以前更胖了，如果你看到肯定会觉得很吃惊，我想这得益于他终于安稳下来的工作环境和毫不反省的饮食计划。_  
 _以及，如果你想知道的话，伦敦也有很大变化。我最近在做一个对伦敦系统性的解剖方案，如果成功，我将可以向你介绍每一个红绿灯和每一条巷口和甬道的变化。像是‘伦斯特花园的谎言’2，顺便一提，那里的23和24号现在已经写下了夏洛克·福尔摩斯的名字，你必须要试试看坐在墙上，看着火车从你脚下穿梭的感觉。_  
 _向你发出真诚的邀请。_  
 _夏洛克·福尔摩斯_  
 _2009.10_  
  
约翰拿着这些信纸，在自己那块简陋的小桌板上看了看这不该属于他的问候。他很想告诉夏洛克，请不必写这么多信给我。哪怕他很高兴收到夏洛克的来信，但他已经被阿富汗足够奢侈的阳光晒黑到估计夏洛克认不出来的地步。更何况他肯定自己已经不再能认出夏洛克……然而这些又都不重要，约翰用手把这些口吻成熟的信件压在桌上，它们就像是夏洛克本人一样让他觉得遥远而又模糊，陌生感击中了他，他甚至不能在脑内刻画出他的小朋友的音容和面貌。良久，才起笔写下寥寥数句。他把这封信寄了出去。  
2009年，伦敦——  
又是邻近万圣节的伦敦，但男孩早已过了四处敲门要糖的年纪。  
“有什么消息吗，安哲罗？”  
“好消息福尔摩斯先生，有你的回信，捏起来更像明信片。”  
夏洛克接过那个磨损严重的信封时，他感觉到这些纸制品在手心里烧起来了，里面还有别的东西。  
他仔细看了好一会后才小心翼翼地拆开这封信，从中掉出了一张折痕很深的纸。夏洛克一边观察着纸质和年份，一边沿着折痕打开来……呼吸一瞬间被哽住，画面纷杳而来，那不是别的物件——比如明信片或者照片——而是他的情书。他拉着小提琴，用棕色墨水誊抄了好几遍的情书。它变得老旧而泛黄，像是变回了树木的一部分，好在上面渗入纸质肌理之中的墨水依然清晰可见。  
致我亲爱的约翰·H.华生，展信佳……夏洛克在心里读起那些字句，他本以为自己已然忘却，但仍然字字肺腑。  
他读那封信件的时候，他的咖啡已经端到他的面前。  
“黑咖啡，两块糖。”  
“非常感谢你……安哲罗。”  
安哲罗原谅了他的小朋友连眼都没有抬起来一下。夏洛克终于等到了约翰的回信，连带着那一纸被退回的情书。信封里还有一张信纸，整整齐齐的边角，微微圆润的字迹：  
  
 _致夏洛克·福尔摩斯：_  
 _谢谢你的来信。和万分抱歉，为我所做与我未能做之事。_  
 _希望你一切都很好。_  
 _约翰·华生_  
  
安哲罗的餐厅里，夏洛克坐在靠窗的位置上沉默地看了许久，想要穷尽可能去把他不能懂得的事情弄明白。  
一年后，约翰·华生左肩中枪。遣返归国。


	3. Chapter 3

2010年，伦敦——  
约翰右手攥着包带，站在车站出口处，不动声色地四下扫视着，吵闹的人群像是虎豹狼群般吓到了他，他的脸上有浓厚的不适应，下意识护着绑着绷带的左肩，他尽可能快地向人群稀少的地方走去。约翰贴着街边走，病痛折磨得他身型消瘦，离远了，背影像是要缩成一线，直到走到了相对安静的地方约翰才停下。他口袋里放着一份刚买的路线图，像个陌生游客那样，四处张望着寻找车站。  
而夏洛克站在不远处举着手机看着他，麦克罗夫特在电话那头高深莫测地沉默着，夏洛克几乎能想象到他现在微皱着眉头不赞同的样子。但是他才不在乎。  
“既然事已至此，我们可以结束这通电话了我想？”麦克罗夫特道。  
“嗯。”  
“你真的不需要帮助？”  
“如果你肯离我远一点，感激不尽。”  
麦克罗夫特对夏洛克的不识抬举发出不赞同的哼声，“也许妈咪当初带你去鉴定的应该不止反社会这一项 ，还应该加上偏执症不是吗，我的弟弟。”  
夏洛克按掉了这通电话，将手机放进风衣口袋里。约翰已经找到他该去的方向，那与夏洛克的猜想如出一辙，不是可以暂住的居所，而是约翰寄存过去一切的银行。  
夏洛克跟在约翰的后边一齐乘上了地铁，隔着一整个车厢的距离默默观察和演绎。约翰腰背笔直地站在门前，身上未曾脱下的迷彩服和军人般的站姿难免让人看上两眼。夏洛克从未见过他剪这样短的头发，发色偏向沙金，像是阿富汗奢侈的阳光和热砂都揉进约翰的身体里一般。这样长时间的注视让人窒息，夏洛克一秒钟也不肯挪开视线，他不知道会不会有一下次，再有那么一通由麦克罗夫特打来的电话告诉他：约翰命悬一线。  
那像是他这辈子做过最可怕的噩梦，生生让他从地狱里一步一步爬回了人间。他辗转难眠多少个晚上，以为自己做好了足够的准备去放弃，却还是被一瞬间击败得措手不及。夏洛克在脑海里演练过很多次与约翰五年后的开场白，想象过很多次约翰的音容相貌，但没有任何一种版本内，他会这样默默地跟在他的身后，连张口和上前的勇气都已失去，只敢隔着一个车厢地注视。  
列车甫一进站，约翰面前的车门刚一开启，只是一个眨眼间约翰已经从人群中穿了过去。夏洛克被旁人拦了两下，等下了车发现约翰已经不见踪影，他命令自己冷静下来去观察约翰会消失在哪个方向，但是每一种可能性都得不到验证，夏洛克心里懊恼不已地站在原地。  
也许该直接去银行堵他？夏洛克如此想到，周围上下列车的人群又一次交换完毕，周遭再次安静下来，约翰的声音格外清晰地在他背后响起：“你是谁？为什么跟着我？”  
夏洛克愣在原地没有回头。  
“先生？”约翰催促着。  
这才叫天意，夏洛克心想，这不能怪他，他不是有意要被发现的，也不是有意这样莽撞。他拿定主意就转过了身，双手插在风衣口袋里，像是对老朋友那样点头问好道：“好久不见。”  
约翰手里行李包的肩带被攥得更紧，他足足有五秒钟只能瞪大了眼睛看着夏洛克，而后他注意到了自己的失态却只能喟叹道“上帝”。他面前这个足足有六英尺高的家伙，一头卷发，浅色的眼睛，黑色的风衣和白色的衬衫，像是黑白照片那样分明的颜色，约翰甚至不得不微微抬头才能与他对视。他有些尴尬地笑着往后退了两步，不适应地调整了距离和视线，才能回应道：“好久不见。”哪怕他的心里还自欺欺人地跟着低声补了一句“你是谁”。  
任何的句子都变得不再恰当，夏洛克有些傻地张了张嘴，又再次紧紧闭上，他不知道怎样去开始一个合适的话题。  
“你有话想对我说。”约翰察言观色道。  
夏洛克点了点头：“是的……我想跟你说话。”说完后他看见约翰困惑的脸才反应过来自己说了什么：“我是说——”他艰难地控制大脑说出正确的字眼，“——聊一聊。”  
约翰没有说话。  
“……当然，我请求你，华生先生，而且我答应你不会很久。”这就是他所能说出的全部了，夏洛克微微低下视线看着约翰，他能感受到手心微微的汗意和牙关咬紧的酸涩感。又一班列车进站了，涌动的人群难免推搡到两人，约翰缩了一下肩膀，点了点头。  
两个人一起往出口走，夏洛克的步速很快，约翰必须要费一点劲才能跟上他，更别提他还一直作痛的肩膀。但他心里并没有责怪夏洛克不近人情，如果非要如实说，约翰觉得这恰好就是夏洛克。夏洛克领着他出了地铁口，一路沿着路边来到一家没什么人的咖啡店，进门前他指着斜对面的银行道：“你可以先去银行处理你的事情，我在这家店等你。”  
约翰手里拎着包，衡量了片刻点头答应了，比起先去存取物品，他更需要一些空间和时间思考。夏洛克给自己点了一杯两颗糖的黑咖啡，给约翰点了一杯茶。外面的天气难得的晴朗而不是阴雨连绵，他坐在位置上琢磨了一会儿菜单，又观察了一阵银行人员出入的情况。好在很快，约翰又回到他的身边。  
“事情办好了？”夏洛克向正在走近的约翰问道。  
“是的，”约翰落座，“人不多，我取了些东西。”  
“住处找好了吗？”服务员在这时端上了咖啡和茶，摆反了位置，夏洛克殷勤地将它们对调了一下，将茶杯放在约翰的右手边道：“你的茶没有加糖和奶。”  
“谢谢。”约翰下意识地皱着眉，但是茶香让他舒服多了，他盯着桌子上立起来的三折宣传册，上面有当季特惠和特色推荐，“朋友帮的忙，下周一就能搬进去。”  
“到时候记得把地址给我，”约翰的视线顿在了其中一行字上，夏洛克解释道：“哈莉叶特在我这儿存了一些东西，让我代为转交给你。我放在宿舍，带给你更方便一些。”  
“哈莉？”约翰抬起头问道：“她跟你联系了？”  
“你在阿富汗的收信地址就是她告诉我的。”  
约翰有些不知所措地攥紧了茶杯的杯把，夏洛克叫来了服务员，边说边点单：“她给你留了一部手机和一些现金，原谅我代为主张把它们存在了一张不记名的卡里。”  
“没有别的了？”  
“没有别的了。”夏洛克合上菜单，递给了服务员，“本来我是打算写信告诉你的，”——如果不是约翰单方面拒绝了往来——“但现在也不算太迟。”  
“……谢谢。”约翰最终说。  
接着夏洛克顺势与约翰交换了彼此的联系方式，约翰不能拒绝。  
而后约翰忽然想到：“你为什么知道我要去银行？”  
夏洛克愣了一下，“因为我跟着你……？”  
“你跟着我乘地铁，但是刚才在咖啡厅门口的时候，你说我可以先去银行处理事情。”约翰可不傻，没那么好唬弄过去。  
“我……不知道，只不过没有别的答案不是吗？”夏洛克眨了眨眼，“你到这一站下车，你刚回伦敦，你身上没有太多的现金，没有卡——没有人会带着这些去阿富汗——而你卖掉了原来的房子，没有跟其他人联系，你只可能把东西寄存了起来，加上你以前的存款就是在这家银行寄存。所以……这不难猜不是吗？”  
“一般人可猜不到，何况我可没有跟谁说我要去银行。”约翰道：“很厉害，和以前一样令人印象深刻。”  
显然夏洛克很精通打蛇棍上的道理，他身子微微前倾，盯着约翰的眼睛道：“我还能猜中你现在在想什么，你要看看我猜得对不对吗？”  
约翰告诉自己禁止后退，不动声色道：“比如？”  
“比如哈莉叶特现在在哪里。”  
约翰闻言挑了一下眉毛，他的表情就写着他在思索，而后道：“你想跟我说什么？”  
“我想跟你说，请你保管好这个。”夏洛克从风衣内侧的口袋里抽出了一个牛皮纸信封，用皮筋捆着，里面鼓鼓囊囊像是塞了很多东西。他用手将信封按在桌面上，向前滑到约翰可以够到的位置。  
“不要现在打开，你可以回去慢慢看，”夏洛克说道：“哈莉叶特现在住在疗养院，不是什么绝症，她在治疗酗酒，不过她的情况不是很好，信封里有你需要的资料和信息……如果你要去看望她，我希望你允许我陪你一起去。”  
“听着，夏洛克，”约翰从夏洛克手里接过那个信封，他把它放在了桌子上，苦笑着摇了摇头：“我很感谢你的好意，包括今天的一切，但是，你真的不用这样。如果哈莉叶特有说过任何话，那么就……忘掉它。你有你的生活要过，不要浪费时间在我身上了。”  
“那么很遗憾，”夏洛克试着装作很轻松，但是他失败了，笨拙地给了一个笑容：“我没有把地址放在信封在里。”  
约翰本以为回到伦敦，一切对他来说都会倍感陌生，但约翰从未想过唯一让他陌生的反而是这来自过去的熟人。他像是从来没有认识过他，认识那个叫做夏洛克·福尔摩斯的小男孩，会拉着提琴捧着卡片向他示好。而现在的夏洛克——他在耍无赖。  
“我也不是非要去看哈莉不可。如果你知道的话，我并不想见她。”约翰下意识地微微抬起下颌，偏着头看向夏洛克，每当他不悦时总会有这样的小动作。  
“哦，口是心非，”夏洛克往后退了开，他靠在椅背上，胸有成竹道：“如果你是我认识的那个约翰·华生，你不会放着你的姐姐不管的。”  
约翰从鼻腔里发出一点令人不舒服的鼻音，他像是五年前一样拿捏不好该拿什么态度来面对夏洛克，他不想针锋相对但显然夏洛克步步紧逼，他保留道：“那是我的事情。”  
“所以你还要再回到哈莉叶特的人生里，去为她犯下的错误一一赎罪吗？”  
“夏洛克。”约翰发出警告，这话太过了，哪怕他们认识甚早，也不意味着夏洛克可以什么事情都指手画脚。  
“抱歉，我无意冒犯。但你现在不过是赌气而已，你迟早会任由愧疚感把你吞没然后再次回到她的身边，接着你们互相折磨，直到其中一个受不了对方而再次分开。”  
约翰咬紧了牙关，他瞪着夏洛克那张年轻又可恨的脸。  
而夏洛克显然嫌在他伤口上撒的盐还不够多似地接着道：“你知道我说的是事实，哈莉叶特辍学，你读着书还要打两份工维持，哈莉叶特却在边喝酒边思考人生？五年前你卖掉了你父母的房子中断了你的学业去替她支付天价的赔偿……”  
“别这么评价哈莉。”约翰插话道。  
夏洛克看了约翰一眼，“……为什么你的人生必须要为她的让步？”  
“她是我的家人。”约翰道。  
夏洛克冷笑了一下，他的神情夹杂着某种怜悯和痛惜，接着他轻而易举地道破了约翰的心思：“如果你真的这么想你为什么会去阿富汗呢，约翰？”  
抛下伦敦迷雾般的一切，在某一天忽然人间蒸发。只留下一封简短的信，便飞去了阿富汗，如若不是那一枚射偏的子弹，也许约翰会永远地留在那里，而这是夏洛克所不能容忍的事情。  
“我知道你想说什么，你认为哈莉这次犯下的错误足够让你一辈子都不去原谅她。但就像是你说的，在你的眼里她是你的家人，所以这一次跟上一次，跟上上一次没有区别，只不过情绪保护机制让你对这类事情越来越麻木，你最后还是会原谅她的。”夏洛克循循善诱道，他必须保证约翰不会再踏入哈莉叶特·华生那糟糕的人生一步：“你知道你不能再这样下去了，这样对你和哈莉叶特都没有好处。所以你去了阿富汗，但是这一次呢，约翰？你还可以逃去哪里？如果你肯认真思考我所说的话，你就会明白我说的是对的。”太多种情绪一瞬间淹没了约翰，夏洛克的声音像是沉入海底时可以听见的隆隆的气泡声，安静却振聋发聩：“但这却不能解决问题。终究有一天你还是会后悔的，无论是后悔你没能拯救你的姐姐，还是去后悔没能忍住不去拯救她。”  
“所以，你想说什么？”约翰看着夏洛克像是某种动物的眼睛，嘴里发苦地再次问道。  
“让我陪你一起去。”夏洛克双手合十抵在唇边作结道。  
约翰一瞬间诧异不已地笑出了声，他不敢相信自己刚刚有一瞬间是真的下意识在向一个不满十八岁的少年求助。而对方分明还是那个想尽办法想要留宿一晚的孩子，他笑着摇了摇头，手边放置冷却的红茶凝着饱满厚重的红色，他端起茶水抿了一口。  
“当我说陪你一起去，意思是我会帮你解决问题，如果你肯相信我。”  
“好吧，”约翰让步道：“你可以跟我一起去，我同意了，你不必再试着说服我。”他低下头将面前的餐具重新摆了一遍，沉甸甸的不锈钢餐具，入手沁凉如水。  
夏洛克没有接话，难得的沉默让约翰喘了口气，但是约翰没有想到再抬头会看到夏洛克几乎要火冒三丈的样子，他眼睛里的凶光都要溢出来了。这让约翰下意识猛地抓住了手边的叉子，又猛地松手——他不能真的沦落到去拿叉子对付别人的地步——叉子掉在桌上发出响亮的震动声，夏洛克哼了一声，又冷又硬地丢出了“抱歉”两个字，“我只是……”夏洛克别扭地移开视线，“想帮助你。答应不答应还是在于你的选择。”显然约翰的话伤了夏洛克的心。  
出于愧疚，约翰也尴尬地移开了视线，点点头道：“是我不对。谢谢你愿意陪我一起去。什么时间比较方便？周末？”  
“下周六，你需要时间休息。”夏洛克意有所指地用眼神的余光示意约翰的肩膀，为他们的下一次见面的时间作结，约翰同意了。

晚些时候，约翰找到一家小旅店住下——出于夏洛克的慷慨相助——这家旅店开在一个安静的巷子里，价位比约翰内心的预期还要低一些。但当约翰拿着钥匙，踏上五楼的过道时，灯光昏暗、狭长逼仄、几乎容不下两人并排行走的走廊让约翰还残存的一点愧疚都烟消云散了。上帝保佑，他的房间是走廊第一间。  
出乎意料的是，房间里面空间虽不大但却很干净，雪白的床单枕头和被子像是新换的，约翰对此很满意。加上床垫坐上去厚实绵软，窗外与对面楼房层高的差距让五楼的视野很开阔，窗户推开来是满贯的风，他坐在床边难得的心情好转。但哈莉的事情让他牵挂，他坐了一会儿就将夏洛克给他的信封从口袋里掏了出来。将麻绳小心解开，牛皮纸的袋子上满是细密的勒痕，里面装着一沓照片和两个信封。照片上是一个有着黑色柔软短发的小女孩，她穿着粉红色的小褂子坐在婴儿车里，出神地盯着挂在车里的一个玩偶。对于婴儿的身份，约翰根本不作他想，除了发色，那个柔软的小宝贝看起来就像是哈莉小时候。这让约翰的心像是丢进了温水里，他希望上帝保佑这个小宝贝不要遗传走了哈莉那些坏习惯，也不要讨厌粉红色，毕竟没有另外一个手足可以跟她换衣服穿。一张一张地看完了照片，约翰允许自己趁着现在打开了两封压得非常平整的没有署名的信封，它们薄得几乎没有厚度。  
第一个信封里约翰倒出来一张卡片，正面写着“不是信，而是”，接着一个夸张的箭头拉到了边缘，约翰从善如流地反过来——“地址是：贝克街221B”，另起一行，“如果你想知道，我也搬了家。SH”，最后一行，“备注：只有我一个”。  
约翰笑着将卡片放进信封里再一起丢在了一旁，在阿富汗的时候他总是不能把夏洛克寄来的信和夏洛克本人联系在一起，不过现在他能了，他几乎能想象出夏洛克写下这些字时骄矜的模样，但不惹人讨厌。而且说真的，夏洛克绝对是该死的福尔摩斯家的一员，也绝对是麦克罗夫特那个公学生的弟弟，都写在他的脸上了，约翰现在百分之一百地肯定这一点。心里含着几分对小时候那个可爱得多的夏洛克消失的惋惜，约翰拆开了第二个信封，那是哈莉写给他的。  
致约翰：  
这应该是我进医院前最后写的东西了，不知道你愿不愿意看到。  
事实上，我才从夏洛克那里得知你加入编制的消息，所以我尽量不去想什么时候才能见到你这件事。但我很希望见到你，我不知道为什么福尔摩斯家的小子还跟你有联系，不过你们一向关系不错，所以我只能拜托他代为转交。  
希望你回国之后愿意跟我见上一面。  
哈莉  
也许每一个等着约翰回国的人都想跟约翰见上一面，聊上一聊。约翰将这封信跟那堆照片放在了一起，他陷进了床里，向窗外望去是渐渐泛灰的天空，而伦敦的风里夹着潮湿的味道，有一种湿冷的香气。夏洛克没有说错，约翰明白自己会离开哈莉，像是他飞去阿富汗那样，不顾一切地挣脱原有的轨迹。而夏洛克不知道的是，当他真的离开时，每一分每一秒都只能告诫自己，绝不能回头。他离开了五年，除了带回来了战友的伤亡名单和德雷克的手枪之外，什么都没有改变，而这比改变更让约翰害怕。他想起今天餐末时夏洛克向他提出的两个建议，言之凿凿地劝约翰不要再踏入哈莉叶特的人生。那样的善意像是此刻斜拉着雨丝飘进窗的一阵风，而他是久旱的旅人。思及此，约翰忽觉解脱。

接下来的一周，约翰和夏洛克约过一次饭，带来了哈莉留给他的旧手机。而后再见面，便是约定好的下周六。  
夏洛克推开餐厅的玻璃门，视线掠过一排排铺着红白格子布的小圆桌，以及桌上摆着的插瓶玫瑰，径直落在正坐在玻璃窗前的约翰身上。  
他正全神贯注地看着窗外路过的一只猫，皱着眉头，双手抱臂坐得笔直，微微侧着脸，脸颊有些凹陷，颧骨轮廓分明，因为消瘦而显得严肃。  
夏洛克走过去，在约翰的对面坐下。  
猫走了，约翰也看过来，主动介绍道：“要不要试试他们家的菜，我以前很喜欢。没想到这么多年了还在开。”他有一双蓝色的眼睛，善于给出善意友好的眼神，在他愿意的时候，你可以感受到似乎存在的某种亲密无间。  
夏洛克摇摇头，把围巾解开对折放在一旁，他又一次仔细地审视，然后总结道：“你又掉了三磅，约翰。”但比起夏洛克第一次见到约翰，约翰的精神状态好转了不少。  
“哦是吗？”约翰问道，他眨了眨眼说：“我吃得可不少，小姑娘们该嫉妒我了。”  
说话间，侍者端上来大份的炸鱼薯条，约翰向女侍者道了谢，迫不及待地用手拈了一块薯块送进嘴里，这才向夏洛克道：“你不敢想象我有多怀念这个。”  
“你的伤口怎么样了，去看医生了吗？”夏洛克端起桌面上的玻璃杯喝了一口水问道。  
“去了，但是是心理医生，走走惯例，我觉得……”约翰拿起叉子，插住了第二块，“我恢复得挺快，已经没有大碍了。”  
夏洛克顺着话题问道：“你的心理医生有建议你写博客？”  
约翰笑了一下，“是的，估计得写到我能忍住不去看她写了什么，她才能停止用一些名词折磨我。”  
“比如？”  
“比如……‘信任危机’，”约翰皱了一下眉，给出一个无奈的笑：“按照她的话来说。”  
夏洛克也笑起来，他们都知道其实这或多或少是个事实，他伸手绕过碍事的花瓶，从约翰盘子里摸了一块薯块吃。  
“你可以自己再去点一份。”约翰道。  
“不用了，我不饿。”夏洛克说着又伸手去够炸鱼条，约翰坚定地用叉子留下了一半。  
“是说，真的不会不方便吗？我一个人应付得来。”约翰皱着眉嚼着食物，脸颊一鼓一鼓。  
“不会，我说了我有空，等你吃完了，我们就一起去。我还要带路呢不是吗。”夏洛克望了他一眼，把视线转开。  
“好吧。”约翰看了看夏洛克望着窗外人来人往，低下头把盘里的圆形酱料碟拨到吃空的那边。没想到夏洛克脸朝着窗外还来他的盘子里摸薯条，刚好把手伸到了酱料碟里。  
“不好意思。”约翰没忍住笑，连忙从桌边的盘子里拿了两张纸巾递过去。  
“谢谢。”夏洛克接过纸巾，顺势握住了约翰的手，飞快地用手指把番茄酱从约翰的手腕内侧抹到了手背，划了一长道黏糊糊的血线，空气里都是那股子酸味。他挂着一脸恶作剧成功的表情看着约翰，也道：“不好意思。”  
“你多大了？”约翰瞪他。  
“你不是最清楚了吗。”夏洛克耸了耸肩无辜道，舔掉了指尖的番茄酱。  
约翰没有答话，他皱着眉把手上的酱料都擦干净，袖口上沾到的一点就没办法了，他把用过的纸巾揉成团搁在桌边，抬头看见夏洛克正托着腮望着他。平心而论，夏洛克真的很高，哪怕他坐下来，约翰也得稍稍抬眼才能跟他对上视线。而刚刚被否定掉的念头，又抖抖身子冒了出来，但约翰不想啰嗦，只好换个话题问：“你快升学了吧？想好上哪所学校了吗？”  
夏洛克忍住了告诉约翰他已经收到通知书的事情，反而抿了一个‘没想好’的表情，道：“我拿不定主意，想听听你的意见。这对我很重要。”  
约翰噗嗤一声被逗乐了，他笑着摇摇头，缓了一会儿才道：“不行，这个恭维得太过头了，夏洛克。你才不会找我要意见。”  
“好吧，你说得对，”夏洛克撇了撇嘴，他越过眼前碍事的玫瑰花盯着盘子里离他手位置最远的那块薯块，事实上也是最后一块了，道：“事实上，我打算去剑桥。”  
约翰拿叉子叉好了递给了夏洛克，听到他的话还是动作一顿，继而道：“噢，不错的选择。”  
夏洛克没有去接那把叉子，他低头看着约翰的眼睛道：“我想去看看你想上而没能上的学校是什么样子。”约翰为了读医念得伦敦大学，但夏洛克记得以前听别人说过，约翰的成绩本可以去上剑桥。  
约翰倒是对夏洛克的话不置可否，他不想去猜这些话里有几分真几分假，他把叉子绕过花瓶塞进了夏洛克手里，用纸巾擦擦嘴和手，把钱和小费压在了盘子底下，率先走出了餐厅。  
他在拦出租车，夏洛克跟上了他，两个人一起站在街边。通常，夏洛克会站在约翰身边，微微侧身，更适合夏洛克面对着约翰说话，把他的热切目光投射到约翰身上。  
一般来讲仰角是人的盲区，除非他偶然抬头。  
约翰从不会过分扬着脸盯着看一个比他高的人，因为他大概被人笑过那个角度他看起来有多可爱。于是他总会智慧地保持着一定距离，微微扬起他骄傲的下巴。  
“所以说，你只用在外面等着我就好，可以吗夏洛克，坐在走廊里可没什么困难的。”  
他们坐在那狭小的出租车里，气氛再次尴尬了起来，于是约翰尝试着跟夏洛克随便聊聊。  
“所以你就不能装作有人在等着你吗？”  
而夏洛克，夏洛克在闲聊中毫不示弱，他说着十七岁的俏皮话，以精巧的分寸冒犯着他的老朋友，或者说，只为博他一笑。  
“……我现在要装作你不存在，直到我需要你的时候。”  
“真的很感人，约翰，我快要被你的友好热情感动哭了。”  
所以这就是约翰回到伦敦后的他的小朋友，夏洛克已经与那个十二岁的男孩毫无关系了，不管他这五年经历过了什么，结果就是，夏洛克现在长到了该死的六英尺。穿上鞋更甚。  
约翰当然在意身高了。

疗养院里很安静，中庭的花花草草在秋风里摆着脑袋。“你确定吗？我就在这等？”夏洛克看了看无人的走廊，每间隔三米就会有一盏黑色半圆灯罩的吊灯歇息在半空，房间外摆着张塑料长椅，上面落了一层薄灰。  
“当然，我请求你，福尔摩斯先生，而且我答应你不会很久。”约翰连看都没有看他，他的姿态说不准是期待还是抗拒，只是眼睛直盯着不远处的那扇门。  
夏洛克撇撇嘴，他知道只有约翰在紧张的时候才会显得尖刻。所以他答应了，坐在那张走廊的塑料椅子上，将风衣的腰带塞进两边的口袋里，他好整以暇地看着约翰往哈莉的门口走。他左肩的伤口甚至还未好透，这就是命运还给他的经过五年踌躇的约翰——一无所有且满身伤痕，夏洛克知道他绝不能错过这个机会去赢回他的约翰，哪怕这样做非常卑鄙。  
约翰推开那扇门时，一直在不动声色地深呼吸，他不想把场面搞得太僵，他许久没有见过哈莉了，久到可以让一个人发生翻天覆地的变化。哈莉正坐在窗前的椅子里自己给自己编头发，身后的阳光将她笼在了光里，她的侧脸看起来很像是他们的母亲。以前约翰总觉得两人的性格是两个鲜明的极端，母亲太过怯懦，而哈莉太过刚硬，但此刻他不再这么想了，儿时的记忆在模糊地翻涌。哈莉一抬眼就看见了他。  
夏洛克满不在乎地听着房间内的动静，那扇门背后传来的窃窃私语。他对约翰的隐私不那么感兴趣——夏洛克自己就可以猜出个七七八八——尤其是关于这个亲手将约翰推向阿富汗挨枪子的姐姐。当年的事情他或多或少地了解大概，很长一段时间里，他都对约翰的愚蠢耿耿于怀。联系哈莉叶特实属下下之举，但受人之托，忠人之事，他已经负责地将约翰带到哈莉的面前，之后，他唯一需要确保的是约翰不会再靠近哈莉叶特·华生。  
约翰被遣返国内时的场景还历历在目，他像任何一个曾经背井离乡的人那样，拎着包漫无目的地往人流少的地方走去，背影惊慌而不知所措。如果说彼时的夏洛克还没下定最后一个决心。那么现在夏洛克知道，他一辈子都会栽在那个安静的背影上。  
约翰坚毅得像是个士兵，直到他真的成为了一个士兵，他默默扛下一切，内里却柔软得能掐出血和水。没有人知道约翰的好，所以每一个人都来伤害他的约翰。像是哈莉叶·华生，像是那个遥远异国打出那一发子弹的不知名的士兵。  
屋内哈莉忽然吼了什么话，在滚出去和操你之间，夏洛克回过神来，一时拿不准。接着约翰推门出来，夏洛克猜想，大概是第一句的可能性更高。  
本想说些什么的夏洛克在看到约翰的样子时哽住了所有的话语，因为他的约翰看起来就像是要哭了。他攥紧的拳头和绷紧的肩膀都暗示了他的压抑，姐姐不停地摔碎弟弟宝贵的玻璃玩具，这似乎是手足的相处之道。  
也许不该说像是要哭了，在约翰跟个陌生人一样撞开挡路的夏洛克的时候，夏洛克看见了约翰眼眶里闪着他不曾见过的水光。  
约翰强挺着脊梁要走远的时候，夏洛克叫住了他。  
“你需要我说点什么吗，约翰？”  
“我让你来可不是叫你来评头论足的。”约翰的声音颤抖哽咽，带着细小的鼻音，接着他看到约翰的眼泪滚落，那让他想起了五年前的新年夜。  
他的约翰说出了比他能承受的五十倍还多的拒绝。一个摇头足以摧毁他，而约翰选择狠狠扎他一刀，然后活埋，约翰做出了他以为正确的选择。但选择本该从无对错。然后夏洛克只能像个丧家犬那样夹着尾巴逃跑了，全军覆没一般逃跑了，他只是没办法克制自己泪腺涌出的滚烫液体，新年夜任它们在寒风中滚落，接着滚烫的液体变得无比冰冷，要冻伤他的脸颊。  
约翰哭起来没有比十二岁的他好太多，但他知道约翰绝不会逃跑。他不会因为眼泪而羞于见人，他是那种死也会站着死的人，永不倒下。在夏洛克看来那很蠢，但他就是被这个愚蠢的、小个子的士兵打动了，就像那个一无所有的背影。但软弱不是，软弱令约翰感到难为情，他哽咽着抱歉，侧过脸，不能自抑地用手揉着自己的双眼两侧，似乎在拼了命地稳定那些难捱的情绪起伏。  
眼泪像是在干涸的井底重新涌出的泉水，它们蓄积得很慢，但的确是在蓄积，最后足够多的时候，再次从那蓝得让人心碎的眼睛滚落。  
如果这让夏洛克想起五年前的新年夜，他就知道自己该做什么。  
他把他的约翰拉进了怀里。

夏洛克陪约翰去了洗手间，约翰弯着腰双手交叠着放在龙头下冲水，像是在借此冷静一样。他的眼角通红，不难看出刚刚哭过，约翰显然为此感到尴尬，只能尽量装作没有发生过。夏洛克双手抱在胸前靠在水池台子上，盯着墙上的方形瓷砖，绅士地给约翰留了一点空间当作安慰。  
“你饿了吗，中午一起吃饭吧。”约翰边悬着双手沥水，边看着镜子里的夏洛克没话找话道。  
夏洛克转过头来说“好”，接着从口袋里掏出一块手帕递给约翰让他擦手。这一切都映在水台上的三面镜子里，像是一个平稳和谐的构图。  
“哈莉跟我说她签了一份协议。”两人并肩走在疗养院的石子小路上时，约翰忽然说道。  
夏洛克微微偏过头，注视着约翰。  
“她把房子和大部分钱留给了克莱拉，她放弃了抚养权，还放弃了探视权，她从今以后都没有正当的理由去看她的孩子了。”  
夏洛克轻轻地嗯着，没有任何过多的感想。约翰也不在意夏洛克回应与否，他像是已经说完了所有话语，也安静了下来，对于他和哈莉说了什么只字未提。  
这顿饭当然没有吃成，走在路上，约翰的情绪仍然没能完全平复下来，夏洛克沉默地陪着他走，直到他歉意地提出想离开的请求：“下次，下次我一定会把这一餐补给你的。”  
两个人站在路边，夏洛克难得有些犹豫道：“约翰，这不是你的错。”他担心地看着约翰在他面前微微抬起头的样子，哪怕他很好地把那些担心藏了起来。此时此刻，夏洛克甚至不想再去劝阻约翰作出选择，哪怕他已经为此打好了腹稿。  
约翰笑了一声别开了头，他看起来像是又要哭了，但当他转过头来时，夏洛克才意识到那不过是他自己想象的，约翰只是睁着一双夏洛克看不懂的眼睛道：“我没有你想的那样……那么好。”  
那又如何呢。夏洛克看着约翰自嘲地摇了摇头，心想道：人只是人。但当他意识到自己正在这样想时，夏洛克才意识到约翰的眼泪带来的影响远比自己以为的还要大，他在心软。  
很快，招来的出租车带走了约翰，留下夏洛克一个人站在路边。  
之后的几天里，约翰都很难再去面对夏洛克。为了他那该死而又宁死不屈的自尊心。好在他现在已经搬进了朋友帮忙找的房子里，不用每天早上一睁眼看见宾馆的天花板就想起夏洛克苍白又冷峻的脸……打住，又一次，约翰坐在桌子前食不下咽地看着面前的苹果和马克杯，如果这时有一通电话打来，告诉约翰夏洛克其实被调包了，约翰觉得自己也不会诧异。  
夏洛克的变化太大了。他感到陌生得难以名状，却又被那份善意所温暖。他得好好地去谢谢夏洛克。但他真的还没把这一堆破事理清，重返原来的生活轨迹比他想象中还要难，也许唯一的好事是，这五年来的历练让他不再那么诚惶诚恐。  
约翰坐在椅子里胡思乱想了一圈，最终还是落在了夏洛克身上。约翰细数了一下和夏洛克见面的次数，每一次都是似乎都以餐厅作结，但他不会约夏洛克去酒吧的——以上帝的名义起誓——夏洛克还没成年呢。正当他在为如何还夏洛克的人情而苦恼时，夏洛克发来的三条短信解救了他。  
第一条，“南岸艺术中心，方便请来”；第二条，“不方便亦来，我现在正需要您慷慨的救济，鉴于我饥肠辘辘”；第三条是一张图片，图片上是摆在地上的一团黑色，上面被丢了不少零钱，夏洛克也许正在乞讨？但是约翰认出来了那其实是他的两只手套。  
当约翰赶到伊丽莎白码头附近时，他没有发现夏洛克的踪影，工作日的白天岸边的人很少，约翰百思不得其解夏洛克会躲在那一片阴影里。他面前是一条街那么长让人眼花缭乱的室内涂鸦墙，远处的滑铁卢大桥亘古不变地躺在水面。  
约翰拿出手机给夏洛克发短信，询问对方在哪里。  
“找找看，上尉，仔细听。SH”夏洛克回复道。  
听什么？除了人走路的声音，泰晤士河的水声，不远处隐隐约约汽车的鸣笛声，他还能听什么？约翰在心里翻了个白眼，顺着右手边漆成亮黄色的安全梯登上南岸建筑的二楼，登高看远，这总不会错的。而更高的地方……这周围只有滑铁卢大桥，于是约翰顺着二楼的过道向南走，岸边郁郁葱葱的树木遮挡了约翰的视线，夏洛克又发了一条短信催促“快点，看到你了。SH”。  
约翰一边告诉自己不要跟他一般见识，一边开始认真了起来，他趴在过道的栏杆上将目力所及之处一一搜寻了一遍，但是都没有看见夏洛克。这完全没有道理，如果夏洛克没有骗他的话。  
约翰只好继续顺着原计划向桥头走去，正当他下到桥头底沿着楼梯往上上楼时，他真的听到了夏洛克想让他听到的声音——夏洛克在拉小提琴。而约翰都快忘记这个了。  
一高一低两个音符，停下，他听起来像是在调整姿势，又是那两个音符，更饱满也更凝重，升三个半音，再次重复。接着小提琴的旋律彻底地盘绕在约翰的耳边，他知道夏洛克就在这桥上，他放慢了脚步生怕打扰了乐曲的进行。  
那些曾经萦绕耳畔的琴声也随着时间而沉淀了下来，不再是多年前青涩而稚嫩的技巧，约翰眼前分明站着那个捧着一叠卡片、有着一头卷发还怀抱着自己小提琴的男孩。  
如果非要给这支他从未听过的曲子下一个描述，约翰只能技穷地想到“如泣如诉”，但不止是这样，那琴声里少了哀怨而多了几分昂扬。起先绵延而舒缓的节奏不过是在为之后逐渐加紧的拍子作铺垫。那像是夏洛克步步催促地短信，提醒着约翰快一点去见到他。  
秋天的伦敦阳光透亮，夏洛克穿着那件似乎没有换过的黑色风衣，笔直地站在桥边，脚边放着两只手套拼成的临时容器，里面甚至还有路人留下的钱。夏洛克只是专注再专注地拉着他的小提琴，肩膀舒展，右手执着琴弦，像是把时间的秘密藏进了琴声里。多变却澄澈，高傲而敏感，如泣如诉但生生不息。  
约翰终于透过琴声将五年后的夏洛克看了清楚。  
他一登上桥面，夏洛克就看见了约翰。他看着约翰踩着他的琴声一步步走向他。直到乐曲结束，夏洛克戏剧性地曳着琴弓收了尾音，路人鼓掌，而约翰已经站在他的面前。  
“街头卖艺？”  
“是啊，我把身上的钱都给了别人。”夏洛克弯腰捡起了地上的手套和零钱，他将它们递给约翰，自己握着借来的琴弓和琴弦，“我们得先去把这个还给别人。”  
“它叫什么名字？”约翰忽然问道。  
夏洛克反应了一下才明白过来，约翰是在问他拉的曲子。答案如鲠在喉，夏洛克微微低头看向约翰的眉眼，而滑铁卢桥上的其他事情便与他无关了。他回答道：“Who You Really Are。”  
“上帝。”约翰惊叹道，他不能抑制地笑了起来，是那种爽朗得让夏洛克也会跟着笑起来的笑声，像是某种难以置信的夸赞……但他却那么涩重而难以开口，他尝试了几次又都颤抖地闭上了嘴，他难掩悲伤和问询，他睁着困惑而悲伤的眼睛，因为他听懂了夏洛克的秘密。他无法给出答案以至于他不敢开口去问出那一句话。  
夏洛克也跟着沉默，那些不该出现在他身上的沉重的阴影都压在了他的眉弓和眼角，他该是年轻而张扬的，而不是现在这般内敛而深沉。  
两人彼此沉默着，自约翰回到伦敦以来，两人之间小心翼翼维护的某种平衡还是被打破了。  
夏洛克看着约翰，像是要把他的一切都收入眼底，他最终点了点头道：“是的，我还喜欢你。”

大西洋的长风常年掠过大不列颠的土地，枝头枯黄的叶子被纷纷刮掉，海浪一波接着一波拍碎在海岸之上，像是要走到时间的尽头，而约翰意识到自己在做梦。不再是枪林和弹雨，不再是白色的沙漠和刺眼的阳光，他看见鲸鱼在海面上起跳，阴沉的天际云雨倏忽而至，闷闷的一声雷打响了天空，这让约翰在睡梦中惊动，本该如影随形的灼痛没有缠绕他的肩头，那些雨已经落下，打在他的脸上流过他的身躯，汇成的水流一瞬淹没了他。  
雨水流满了所有的沙漠，湿润了约翰身上的每一道干涸的伤口，他是雨水浇灌下长大的人，而他盼着这一场痛快淋漓的雨已经太久，还有护在他肩头不能再真实的力道，他记得那个拥抱。  
那天醒来，约翰隐在窗际的一线光明之后，静静地躺了许久。他想起那次探访的最后，当他难掩尴尬地要求独自离开时，夏洛克点头的样子。他被他留在原地，目送着约翰坐上出租车离去。  
哪怕他一无所有，古板又固执，但还是有那么个人，愿意站在原地看着他离开。  
这大概是他拥有的唯一一件好事。

几天后，他回复了夏洛克，答应给予一个尝试的机会。  
那是九月初的晚上，一条含蓄又矜持的短信被夏洛克的手机接收到，像是平静的水面被投下石子，一圈又一圈的波纹接次荡开，夏洛克头一次没有立马回复短信，他小心翼翼地反复看了几遍，才最终确认这不是他在做梦。  
但他还是忍不住想要问一问约翰，这是不是真的。但短信编辑好后，却怎么也没发出去。因为无论约翰回复什么，他都无法作出判断。电话亦然。夏洛克抓起手机往外冲，“嗨你去哪儿？”室友问他，夏洛克顾不上回答，他必须要得到约翰的再次确认，他必须要看到约翰的脸听到约翰的声音，才能让自己那颗快速跳动的心脏听话归位。出租车司机一路没有遇到红灯，畅行无阻地驶到了约翰租的公寓楼下。夏洛克付钱让出租车离开，他站在路边，抬着头一扇一扇地去数亮着的窗户。这片公寓的租金低廉，楼间距窄小，亮着的窗户多如牛毛，直到夏洛克锁定了约翰的那扇窗，三楼左数第五间，他才慢慢地呼出一口气：那扇窗户的一角亮着光，隔着窗户和窗纱，半阖的窗帘遮去了很多光，看上去顶多只开了床头灯。  
灯光偏白，窗纱的质感粗糙，恪尽职守地掩盖着每一个可以窥探的角落。但那些露出来的光亮平复了夏洛克的情绪，他就这么站在楼下，握着手机看了许久。  
直到那个小小的藏着约翰的窗口忽然熄灭了所有的光，灯被关上了，夏洛克有些后知后觉地想，已经到了约翰入睡的点。手里的手机传来震动，夏洛克低下头按亮了屏幕，是约翰发来的信息，系统显示出一行规整的小字：  
晚安。  
夏洛克忍住笑意，夏洛克抬头看了看那扇歇息了的窗户，低头回复道同样的字句：晚安，约翰。SH  
紧接着，几乎是在夏洛克看到短信显示发送成功的同时，那扇窗户又被重新打开的灯光填满。这让夏洛克再也忍不住笑了。他快速地按着手机屏幕，手指利索地又发出一条信息：我开始后悔没有学习徒手攀岩了。SH  
发送出去的一刹那，约翰的短信被收到了：你收到短信了吗？  
糟糕。夏洛克这才想起来他一个字都还没有回复，关于那条同意尝试的短信。但已经来不及了，没等夏洛克抬头看到约翰，那扇窗户的窗纱已经被人抬起又放下，乳白色的在布脚在晃动，夏洛克的手机铃声响了起来，他接起电话，当然是约翰。  
“你，”约翰试了好几次才说出一句话，夏洛克几乎能想象出他窘迫的样子了，但他还是等他清了清嗓子，接着说：“很晚了。”  
“嗯。”夏洛克呼吸着秋天夜晚冰凉的空气，回答道。  
“你要上来坐一坐？”约翰的声音在电话里听起来有一点变调，但这不妨碍夏洛克对它进行补全。  
诚实来说，夏洛克讨厌打电话，他缺乏举着电话等待的耐心，也从无乐趣去听某个人声音里的情感或者深层意思。  
但此刻不是，夏洛克听到约翰又快速地否认道：“不，不，当我什么都没说好吗，”他听到他深吸了一口气，猜测他此刻坐在床边，赤着脚，摇着头，“我很抱歉，但是我现在不能见你，我会因为尴尬而死的……抱歉，没有别的意思，我想这大概是……”  
“适应周期。”夏洛克接话道。  
“……对。”  
一小段沉默。  
“我只是，想，来看一下你……不，别紧张，我没打算上去，事实上明天我有测验，我也没打算翘掉，我只是……我只是……”那扇明亮温暖的小窗户，此刻几乎变成了约翰的眼睛，夏洛克视线乱瞟，不敢与之对视，他发现他组织不好语言也无法表达。他该怎么跟约翰说，他是多么想见他，又是怎样的，看见了他的窗户就又瞬间满足了起来。  
又是一段沉默，约翰只是听着他词不达意乱七八糟的句子，没有接话。  
夏洛克控制着自己呼出一口气，带着些微遗憾，而又小心地别把这种遗憾放进语气里，他再次道：“晚安，约翰。”  
“嗯。”约翰顿了一下，“我是说，”又一下，“你也晚安。”  
沉默。  
夏洛克觉得是时候挂掉电话了，然后沿着来的方向走一段，在冷风里冷静一下，再打车回去。  
但谁也没有先挂掉这通电话，夏洛克抬起头又看向那扇小窗户，约翰忽然却毫不突兀地出现在他的视线里，看不太真切，隔着窗纱，他也举着电话，站在楼上望着他。夏洛克觉得，八成是他的愚蠢给了约翰一点勇气。  
他看着约翰，自然而然地按掉了电话。约翰也把手机放了下去。  
可怕。夏洛克觉得自己几乎迈不动步子了，他在心里叹气，拿起手机敲短信：后天，周五，一起吃晚饭？SH  
他抬头看见约翰低下了脑袋，大概是收到短信了，又抬起头看了他一眼，他有感觉约翰正皱着眉头，认真思考，像是被事情难住的模样。  
但还是如愿收到了回复：好。

然而事情并不都是顺风顺水的，约翰的固执程度比夏洛克以为的要更高，他们规规矩矩地吃饭，规规矩矩地互通短信，互道晚安，这不是说不好，比起夏洛克之前能够拥有的来说，此时此刻已经像是奇迹，但他更想握住约翰的手，抱住他，亲吻他。他想这些想得几乎要发疯，这就像是堤坝溃决前的第一束水流，一旦有了可能性，人只会越要越多，来势汹汹，无法抵挡。  
第一次牵手和第一次亲吻发生在同一天，彼时已是几个月之后，约翰已经找到了工作。而当两人都有空的周五，夏洛克会邀请约翰一起吃晚饭。那天他们正坐在安吉洛的餐馆里吃饭，夏洛克竖着手机屏幕给约翰解释一桩悬案的初判是错的。  
“约翰，一个女人，一个带着祝福和财产的富家女儿跟她的丈夫刚结过婚，来到乡下一起居住，丈夫是人口交赞的模范丈夫，而妻子却三个月不到就有了毛病？然后在浴缸里因水温过高，导致心脏病突发猝死？”夏洛克简直有些义愤填膺了，他斩钉截铁道：“如果有人能关心一下她的丈夫在她死后能得到什么好处，大概也不会让他得手那么多次了。”  
约翰听得也有点入迷，他发现夏洛克不仅有出色的观察本领，在讲述故事方面也是不可多得的好手，“所以呢，得到了什么？”他手握着勺子，看着夏洛克问道。  
“我去查了这个男人的婚姻登记情况，跟每次变更居住地时的户口登记，事实证明，这个男人在各地辗转，而每次搬家的目的几乎相同，都是为了结婚另择地方，而当妻子去世，他又会离开。居住的时间或长或短，但妻子死去不出一个月，他一定会离开。”  
“就像是那种为了财产的杀妻犯。”  
夏洛克点了点头，道：“是的，没错。每当他找到合适的对象就会诱哄对方结婚，而当妻子死去，他无疑可以继承一笔不菲的财产，再用这笔财产套取更高的地位，以期接近更大的目标。”  
“但医嘱？”  
“医嘱可以控制，他越是花重金聘请医生来为他的妻子看病，就越是能博得人们的好感。约翰，再好的身体都是可以挑出些毛病的，如果是模糊的主诉，加上他有意识的心理暗示，比如‘我的妻子长期遭受剧烈头痛’，医生就更可以随心所欲地下些含糊其辞的诊断了。但这位丈夫需要的就是每个人对他的称赞，才能洗清他的作案动机。他每次结婚后就会为他的妻子买保险，加上妻子本身拥有的财产，在第一位妻子死后前后得到了一千磅的财富，第二个那里得到了一千五百磅。”  
“所以他就靠这个前后杀了……”  
“杀了四个女人。是的。破绽很多，但胜在没人怀疑，没有人举报，所有的死亡证明都是由之前被聘请的医生开具的，这是最巧妙之处也是最大的漏洞。”  
约翰感慨地摇了摇头，他看着夏洛克睁大眼睛道：“所以今天的那个人，也是同样的理由？跨越两个世纪同样的作案手法？我可没有乱开医嘱，他的妻子的确心脏不好。”  
“约翰，太阳底下无新事。”夏洛克说着，他顿了一下，端起约翰的杯子喝了一口水，他自己的那杯早都喝干了，才不紧不慢地公布最后的答案：“不过，不是的，他只是单纯的不忠而已。”  
“但那是我的病人，夏洛克，你不该当着他妻子的面揭发他。”约翰说道。  
“可我揭发他的时候你也听得很高兴。”  
约翰卷着意大利面的叉子顿了一下，他沉默一会儿，才默默地反驳道：“也许因为我没法儿从他的袖口上看出这么多事情吧。”  
这换来了夏洛克意味深长的一瞥，约翰根据这两个月来的判断，这种眼神往往出现在约翰又说了或者做了什么让夏洛克认为……“愚蠢到有点可爱”的事情。而这个认知让约翰觉得耳根有点烫，他不自在地转开目光，好躲避夏洛克黏在他脸上的视线，却刚好瞄到隔壁桌对他们稍感怪异的眼神。  
那眼神就像是在看两个异类。  
约翰下意识地转回目光去看夏洛克，发现夏洛克也在看向他们，但是夏洛克全无反应地又转了回来。他看见约翰正望着他，甚至还朝约翰抿了一个笑容。  
约翰也勉强回了一个笑容，一颗心却倏忽掉了下去，他低下头想继续解决盘里的面条，胃口却消失得无影无踪。他在心里告诉自己，坏医生，别跟个孩子一样，因为别人不跟你同仇敌忾就迁怒于人。但他心里分明有一个细微的声音在反驳着：我没有。  
他搅着盘子里的面条，想着自己畏寒地穿着旧毛衣和黑夹克，死气沉沉又古板的中年男人，而夏洛克，夏洛克像任何一个有活力、朝气蓬勃的学生那样不需要任何衣物来修饰，他看起来就是年轻的代名词。两个人坐在桌子两边也许就像一对父子，这个事实压得约翰有些透不过气。  
“约翰？”夏洛克喊他。  
“嗯？”  
夏洛克看着约翰，犹豫了一下，还是朝他伸出了手，约翰眼看着那只手就要握上自己放在桌面上的右手时，他沉声道：“别。”  
他看着夏洛克愣住的表情，摇摇头，压低声音重复道：“别，别这么做。”他给了夏洛克一个停下的眼神，不自在地清了清嗓子，约翰装作没看见夏洛克失望和不解的眼神，他换了一个表情，又道：“吃完走吧？”  
夏洛克这下不止是失望了，他绷紧了嘴唇，拿起旁边的纸巾擦拭起嘴和手，他看着约翰把钱和小费压在了盘子底下后，起身拿起了椅背上的风衣就大步走了出去。  
约翰站起身的时候，夏洛克已经推开了餐厅门，格外似曾相识的一幕，轮到他被当作留下来的那个时，他只能压着心头的思绪万千，隔壁桌那对多事的情侣目送着他追了出去。  
约翰走出餐厅，夏洛克正背对着他站在路边，外面的寒意一瞬间让约翰打了一个寒战，而夏洛克完全感觉不到冷似地穿着单薄的白色衬衫，手里抓着他的黑色风衣。约翰皱着眉盯着夏洛克的表情里有某种不易察觉的谨慎的耐心，路口的车辆来来往往，灯光招牌五光十色，他不知道该如何去解释和安抚。而夏洛克只是转过头盯着约翰，他不想再忍了，关于那个多日来的问题：“你是认真的吗？约翰。”  
约翰愣了一下。  
“你答应和我交往，你是认真的吗？”  
约翰下意识地想开口，却被夏洛克打断：“你知道如果你是认真地答应了我，我不会放你走的。有些事情非生即死，没有两全的选择。”他的声音很低语速也很慢，他无比艰难地逼自己把这些话说出口。  
约翰看着夏洛克年轻高傲的眉眼离他越来越近，夏洛克缓慢地动作，凑近他，俯下头，那是一个吻的前奏。而约翰看着那双眼神凶狠的眼睛，像是堵上一切也在所不惜的亡命徒，他忽然想问问夏洛克，知不知道自己在做什么。  
“我要的不止是你跟我一起吃饭，我要的很多，你还有最后一个机会拒绝我。”夏洛克认真道。  
约翰忽然想起了德雷克告诉他的话，‘你扣下扳机越熟练，你思索是否要扣下扳机的时间就越少’，每种选择都有代价，世界很公平，而人们往往并不知道自己付出了什么。  
“你要一辈子被人指指点点吗？”约翰低下头，用手撑开了他跟夏洛克的距离。  
“我不在乎。”夏洛克安静地回答。  
夏洛克看着约翰的肩膀像是抽搐似的动了一下，他听到约翰说：“我在乎。”  
一切似乎又都回到了原点，五年前，夏洛克为了约翰一句在乎而沉默，而五年后，他发现自己完全没有长进，他看着几乎抵在自己胸前的那颗脑袋，忽然哑口无言。  
而约翰似乎才缓过来般地继续道：“我在乎别人怎么看你，夏洛克，你还年轻。我在乎你能否承受这些选择的代价，我更在乎你压根不该遭受这个。”  
夏洛克看了他三秒，那三秒里他除了自己的心跳什么也听不到，他看着约翰在灯光下蓝得让人心碎的眼睛，那眼角因为疲累和情绪而通红，他知道约翰的肩膀又痛了起来，他微微瑟缩的姿态是最好的证据，他知道餐厅里有不少人在默默注视着站在门口的两个人，担心他们打起来抑或其他，而刚刚从他们身后走过的那对情侣说着日本话，他以为自己知道世上的一切，但他发现他从来搞不懂约翰·华生的一颗心。  
夏洛克伸手困住了约翰，吻住了他。  
他能搂他有多紧，就用了多大的力，他把两人的嘴唇贴在一起像是要磨出血，他根本不在乎吻或不吻，他在乎的是这样是否能离那颗心近一点。约翰的挣扎越来越弱，直到他只能无力地搭着夏洛克的肩，夏洛克抓着约翰的后腰，按住约翰的后颈，他舔着约翰的齿间像是在汲取赖以为生的所需。  
等他终于能松开约翰一点时，约翰几乎呻吟道：“上帝，人们要说闲话了。”  
夏洛克的回应，是直接把手里的风衣单手抖开罩在了约翰头上，他把他抱在怀里，在一片漆黑里安慰着他，“这样就没人看见了。”  
他义无反顾地又要了一个吻，温柔的，缱绻的，走过十年的吻。


End file.
